Going out with a bang
by dirtdiva94
Summary: Teams back in LA. Dom meets up with his ex Ash; Vince's sister while he is still with Kazy Brians sister. Lots of drama will occur feelings will change and the team just won't be the same. How will Dom handle it. Will the brothers protect their sisters!
1. Chapter 2

**A/N this is it! The final story tying everything together. If you haven't read the first three stories I suggest you do but it will not be necessary to follow along. I hope everyone likes all the characters coming together**

…

Chapter 1

I don't even know where to start. I guess the polite thing to do would be to start with my name. I'm Anastasia Cartel, if my last name sounds familiar then you know my brother Vince. And if you know who my brother is then you know all about the team and Dominic Toretto. What you probably don't know is that I used to date Dom when he was living in L.A before Brian O'Conner ruined everything. I fell in love with Dom and he broke my heart when he left for Miami taking everyone I loved with him. Vince was left in the hospital and then left to face the court. Luckily O'Conner disappeared and without the star detective they couldn't get Vince on much. He was free and clear in no time. What I wasn't expecting was that he left to meet up with the team. I refused to go with him and he left me his only family for Miami.

You might have described me as a more reserved person. I was very respectful and gentle. I graduated from Boston College and dressed classier then most. I wasn't really into the race thing back when I was with Dom but now things are different. I still live in the house I grew up in but now I raced all the time. I'm the top mechanic working for Harry and the Yenko my brother gave me years ago was top of the line with the best engine and nos money could buy. I have dyed my mousy brown hair black and mixed in some blue highlights for edge. I still couldn't dress like other race girls but I wasn't wearing jeans anymore and had every guy's attention when I was out. I wasn't the best racer on the street but I was damn close and I am positive I could beat my brother and the team no problem now. I do what I want and rule things. You might say I'm angry about what happened to me or you might just say I grew a backbone, either way this is the new me.

The teams not in Miami anymore, O'Conner managed to screw that up too. Or his sister did, I'm not too sure about the details and didn't really care. I stopped taking my brothers calls once he left. The only reason I know they are in the Dominican is because my new boyfriend is Tej; well boyfriend is a loose term but he's filled me in on a few facts. He's been back in L.A since the big drama went down and we just hooked up immediately. He also informed me that Jesse didn't die like I had thought. That was a shock but it just fueled my anger. Leon and Letty weren't in the picture anymore and Dom was with Brian's sister now. I think it is all shit and I'm glad they all left. A bunch of losers who helped ruin my life.

"Hey babe is that you?" I asked hearing the front door open. Tej wasn't supposed to come over for another hour. It was only 8; I ran down the stairs to meet him and was stopped instantly when I saw who was at the door.

"Is that you Ash?" Vince asked after taking a minute to evaluate the new me. He seemed shocked. I was going through many emotions. The last time I saw Vince he was walking out on me just like every other man. I went from shock to joy to confusion to anger and stayed there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked rudely. He seemed surprised by my tone.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asked becoming defensive. I couldn't help but laugh, same old same old Vince but this time I wasn't going to be taking his shit. I glanced down automatically though; I was wearing a white mini skirt and a black lace top.

"Get out!" I yelled. Who does he think he is coming back like this and giving me shit?

"This is how you're going to treat me after two years. Not even going to say hello. Didn't you miss me at all?" he asked seeming offended.

"Why would I miss the most controlling person in my life? The best thing you did for me was when you WALKED OUT," I said emphasizing the last two words. That made him angry. He stormed into the house slamming the door behind him.

"You could have come with me! You could have answered when I called! You cut yourself off, you did that not me. You missed so much. Jesse's alive in case you cared," he yelled.

"Yeah I fucking know!" I yelled. He looked at me with complete disgust. The way I casually used that word now I knew would be a huge problem for him.

"Who are you?" he asked staring at me blankly.

"I can tell you who I'm not. I'm not the shy helpless baby sister you left shattered here. I'm not the reserved book worm you grew up with," I said firmly.

"So now you're just some skank waiting on a man to pick you up?" he accused.

"You have no idea! I am one of the best racers on the streets and Harry's top mechanic. I make bank and take care of my damn self," I defended.

"You are racing?" He said yelling again.

"Not just racing but winning! I don't know what you expected to find when you came back here but this is it," I said throwing my arms up. "Now get out."

"Ash I'm your brother," he said looking at me not backing down.

"Not anymore, now you're just some bitch who broke my heart and left me to suffer," I said grabbing my keys and walking out the door. I called Tej and cancelled our dinner date, I needed to drive. By the time I arrived at the race I was still overwhelmed with what happened earlier in the day.

"There's my baby girl," Tej said coming up from behind me. I kissed him and relaxed a little.

"You hear the team's back in town?" I asked.

"Yeah I heard something like that. You seen them yet?" he asked draping his arm over me.

"Vince came by my house earlier but I just showed him the door," I said becoming angry again.

"Don't you think you should give him a chance? He is your brother after all," Tej asked. I looked at him surprised he knew exactly how much anger I had for all of them. He held his arms up in surrender when I death glared him.

"I need some space tonight," I said brushing him off me.

"Come on baby girl I was just trying to help," he said grabbing my hand gently.

"And how many times have I told you I don't need help?" I asked pulling away from his touch. He nodded and let me go at that. I had made it very clear to everyone that didn't need anyone's help to do anything. I went around and mingled with everyone becoming my confident self once again. As things became later I heard rumors that the Toretto team was here, if that were true it was only a matter of time before I ran into one of them.

"Ashy is that you?" I heard called from behind me. I turned to see who had put the hand on my shoulder. It was Brian O'Conner. His eyes took me by surprise. They were deeper blue than I remembered but I did remember that he had sexy eyes that I was a sucker for. I regained myself and pulled out from under his hand and then proceeded to slap him across the face. He looked stunned and so did everyone around us.

"Did you come here to arrest me or something? Or just screw things up for me again?" I asked taking a step back from him. He seemed to understand where my anger was coming from now.

"Ash I'm sorry for what happened but you have to know things are different now," he said staying calm.

"Why should I believe you? As far as I'm concerned all you have ever done is lie, get the fuck away from me," I said turning on my heels heading in the opposite direction. I wouldn't have thought he would affect me so much. I only showed anger but it made me think a lot about how things used to be how he used to help take care of me when things went wrong. But just by him calling me by that special name it made me miss it. I shook my head getting those memories' to disappear. What would happen when I saw Mia or Dom? I found Tej and he was talking to some whores. I didn't mind at all we were hardly exclusive.

"Hey can we get the race started now?" I asked trying to distract myself. He nodded casually and walked with me to the line where my car was waiting. I gritted my teeth when I saw the familiar Charger lined up right next to mine. "Dom's racing?" I asked in disbelief. Tej nodded trying not to get me any angrier. And that's when I saw him; he looked exactly the same if not bigger and stronger. He had a blonde holding his hand and it infuriated me.

She was clearly O'Conner's sister. The blonde hair and blue eyes were classic O'Conner characteristics. Dom seemed completely in his element as if he had never left and still ran these streets. Well he doesn't I do and I was going to show him and everyone else. I saw the team behind him prepared to watch and that's when I saw Mia. My heart sank; I trusted her and loved her like a sister. None of them saw me though I was still hanging back in the crowd.

"Are you alright?" Tej asked me.

"Yeah I'm great," I replied sarcastically. Tej wasn't in the mood for me tonight and just walked out to start the race. I took a deep breath before walking out to my car. That's when Dom saw me and so did everyone else. I watched as he dropped the hand of his girlfriend and he started to walk over to me. I shook my head and ducked into my car. I wasn't going to let this happen right before a race. He stopped and just stared at me through the glass. O'Conner's sister walked over to him and started talking before he stopped her. He opened the driver's door to the Charger but kissed her before getting in. It took all my self control to keep from turning and looking at him.

Tej walked out and put his hands in the air. I got the perfect start and was able to pull out a win. I came to a stop and just sat in my car for a minute. I just beat Dominic Toretto. As cocky as I thought I was I didn't think I could actually do it. Little did I know; that would be that last time I ever win a race against him. I stepped out of my car to receive the loudest applause I've ever experience. No one thought it was possible but I had just proven them all wrong. Tej walked up and handed me the money before kissing me intensely. When things settled down I was sitting on my hood talking with Tej.

"No one thought I could beat him," I said triumphantly.

"Yeah I don't think I have ever seen Dom so distracted. Something must have spooked him before the race," Tej said casually.

"Wait what? You're saying I only beat him because he was distracted?" I asked raising my voice. Tej rolled his eyes.

"You seriously didn't notice? It was a great race but he wasn't all there. Seeing you messed with him bad. It's nothing to worry about you are the only girl I have ever seen affect him like that," he replied like it was a compliment.

"I'm so sick of your shit today, find someone else to go home with otherwise your sleeping alone," I said shoving him away from me. I got in my car and headed to the after party. Things were in full swing when I got there and as I walked up I noticed a line of very familiar cars that I suddenly had the urge to key. Tonight was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

**A/N**

**Alright so I wan input! I'm not sure where this is going exactly and I'm changing the characters a little. Who like the new Ash? Who misses the baby sister? Kazy? Couples will change too! Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Everyone wanted to talk to me and congratulate me. I loved the attention and the respect I had earned. I was leaning against the kitchen table when a familiar blonde walked up to me. "Your Ash right?" she asked. I nodded appraising her now that she was close to me. She was pretty that's for sure but nothing exotic; she looked like a California girl just like her brother. I wasn't impressed. "I'm Kazy O'Conner," she said putting out her hand for me. I just laughed at it.

"I know who you are, you have some piece of shit brother you know that?" I asked her toying with my beer. She was now on guard.

"You don't even know him," she accused.

"Please last time I checked he hadn't heard from you so don't act like your some tight nit unit now. It's your fault they had to run anyway, sounds like you are two of a kind. Joined the team just to screw things up," I said planting my feet so I wouldn't walk around the table and punch her. She thought for a moment before smiling.

"I get your jealous that I have Dom and you don't but there's no need to be rude about it. I wanted to come meet you and smooth things over since you basically slammed the door in Vince's face," she said in a judgmental tone.

"You don't have Dom," I said with a laugh. "You are just his current bitch. There was me until I decided I was better than that, and then Letty who got it better somewhere else, so now it's you left. Dom was just running out of team members. Don't think your something special," I said with a grin on my face.

"If I'm so replaceable then why did Dom give me this?" she asked showing me the ring on her left hand. It was like someone poured ice down my back. Dom was planning on marrying her? I kept my cool though the last thing I was going to do was let this bitch get to me.

"Look you want me to applaud the fact you got Dom?" I asked clapping my hands together lightly. "If that's your big accomplishment then I would be embarrassed. In case you missed it everyone in here knows my name and I just schooled your boyfriend who's supposed to be the best ever. Good luck being seen as anything but Brian's baby sister and Dom's bitch," I said setting my beer on the counter and walking out the back door. I needed some air and to get away from her. That ring was like a slap to the face.

"What do you think you are doing?" I heard Vince ask me. He clearly watched the whole drama between me and Kazy. "She was trying to be nice." I turned around and put my poker face back on. The look on his face said it all.

"Don't tell me you tried to get her?" I asked.

"She is part of the family now and was just trying to be nice. Do you have any idea how much you hurt her?" He asked avoiding the question.

"I just told her the truth and you know it. Sorry she chose Dom over you but as far as I'm concerned all she is, is Dom's property, at least I'm someone now. And if that hurt her than she is too weak to be on that crazy team," I said lowering my tone. As much as I wanted to stay angry at Vince he was still my brother.

"When did you get so angry?" Vince asked walking with me to the front yard where no one was.

"When did you start choosing them over me?" I asked not expecting an answer. He didn't seem to have one. I looked at him for one last minute before walking off towards my car. He didn't say anything as I left but someone else did.

"And where are you off to sexy girl?" I heard someone call. I turned around to yell at this guy but when I saw him it stopped me. "How's the girl of the night not even going let me meet her?" he asked walking over to me.

"I'm Ash," I said with a smile.

"Roman Peirce," he said with a huge grin. Why did that name sound so familiar? I didn't recognize him at all but that name sounded so common to me.

"Look I have to go," I said seeing the front door of the house open. Roman followed my gaze and watched as Dom walked out. He was headed our way.

"You can't avoid him forever," he said with some knowledge. That's when it clicked.

"Your Rome, one of the new team members from Miami," I said feeling accomplished I figured it out.

"Yeah and your Ash, Vince's sexy baby sister and Dom's ex," he said showing me he knew all about me. "Dom gave me and Kaz the run down. She was only too thrilled to hear about you," he said with a laugh.

"Rome, give us some space," Dom ordered once he had reached us. Rome gave me one last smile before walking off. I crossed my arms over my chest ready to have him yell at me for hurting his precious Kazy's feelings.

"Ash I'm sorry about what Kazy said to you. I told her not to talk to you but she doesn't listen very well," he said. He seemed to be a little uncomfortable.

"I'm a big kid I can handle that little blonde," I responded sharply.

"Look I want to talk to you about… well everything," he said shifting his weight. I had never seen Dom like this and it confused me.

"What could you possibly have to say? I get why you left, I don't understand why you had to take my only brother with you but guess what I'm over it. And if you think it bothers me that you are going to marry Brian's flowery sister it doesn't. I have become very happy with you gone and that will not change now that your back," I said tapping my foot.

Dom took a second to just look at me. His intense stare hadn't changed at all and I eventually had to break contact. "I'm sorry this happened to you," he said stroking my face. I hit his hand away.

"Don't be, I like the new me. The fact that I'm bigger and better without any of you just shows how much I didn't need you."

"You need someone," Dom said losing his soft edge.

"Who are you to come back here and tell me what I do or do not need?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You need Vince and he needs you," Dom said forcefully.

"And why would I suddenly need him? I have been doing great all by myself. The fact that he lost Mia to Brian and Kazy to you is no concern of mine. He chose to leave and the fact that he's alone because of it is just laughable to me." I forced a laugh but that last sentence was a complete lie. It did hurt me knowing Vince seemed to be alone on this team.

"I didn't take Kaz from him," Dom said seeming almost offended that I had even suggested that. I was almost a little surprised it was clear Dom hadn't noticed the tattoo of Kazy's name on Vince's arm. I couldn't stop myself from looking at Vince's ruined arm to see if it was any better and I noticed the small name he had there.

"I guess I forgot to say congratulations, when is the wedding?" I asked sarcastically. Dom was thrown off for a second by the topic. "Your girl couldn't wait to throw that ring in my face, mind if I see the tattoo?" I asked. I know how racer marriage went the fact that he was legally going to marry her meant he definitely already had her name tattooed on him. It made me curious if she had Vince's name somewhere.

"Stop acting like this," Dom said becoming annoyed at my snide tone.

"No really I want to see it," I said unable to stop myself. I could tell I was really making him angry. "Look I have things to do so bye," I said feeling the tension and just being over this. Dom grabbed my arm tightly and it actually scared me for a second.

"I've changed too. You think you run the streets here baby Ash?" he asked rhetorically. "Now that I'm back in town we both know things will be changing and we both know you got lucky tonight. I want you back on the team and not just for Vince but for Mia and for me. Stop fronting with your new bitch personality and come home," he said lowering his face so it was inches from mine.

"The last thing I want it to race on your team or be a part of your family again," I said in a whispered tone.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked not backing down. I hadn't even realized that tears were falling from my eyes. I wouldn't call it crying. My eyes weren't red or puffy the tears were just sheer pain I was feeling, it was like he was breaking my heart all over again. I couldn't respond to him because I had no answer. I huffed and just stormed off to my car. He didn't stop me and once I was inside I let a few more tears fall but refused to break down and cry. I knew my windows were too tinted for anyone to see even an outline of me.

I watched as Dom walked back to the house to Kazy waiting on the door step. I could tell even form here that they were arguing. I couldn't help but sit and watch. After a few minutes Dom walked away from her towards his car and left without her. I waited to see what she would do and soon enough she was walking out with Brian. They got in his car and left. I had seen enough and decided I needed to go home and sleep.

When I made it home I changed into silk shorts and a black V-neck before crashing on the couch. I slept here a good amount of the time. It was just more comfortable than being alone up stairs. Whenever Tej was around we slept in the guest room I didn't want him in my bed night after night. I turned on the T.V and closed my eyes exhausted. I couldn't sleep and found myself watching whatever was on. The door creaked open around 2 A.M. I didn't bother looking up because I knew it was Vince. He walked over to the couch and looked at me.

"Don't you look cozy?" he asked with a grin. I couldn't stop the smile on my lips but refused to say anything. He lifted up my legs and sat on the couch. I let my legs rest on his lap and felt more comfortable. He kicked off his shoes and slouched down to sleep.

"I've missed you Vince," I whispered. I heard him chuckle and pat my leg.

"You would think that after all these years we would get a more comfortable couch," he said. I exhaled knowing I wanted to say one more thing.

"I'm not the same anymore. I can't be… I refuse to be," I mumbled.

"There was nothing wrong with the baby sister I left here," he said in a serious tone.

"Well she is gone now and not coming back, so don't expect her to," I said slightly on edge. I heard him take in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," he said. The pain was instantaneous. Hearing the exact words Dom said to me from Vince hurt but it didn't make me angry this time. It made me wonder how awful the new me seemed to them. I did blame them for it all and I was angry for it.

"I'm sorry you did this to me," I said curling into a tighter ball hugging my knees. Vince didn't move once I was off of him.

"You deserved better than this," he said after some silence. "You deserved better than me as a brother." I wanted to disagree with him but found I couldn't. I didn't know what to say so I said nothing. I stretched out just a little so my feet touched his leg and then quickly fell asleep.

**A/N**

**So things will be unfolding these first few chapters I will be switching between Kazy and Ash's POV so everyone gets there fav character! Let me know what you think what you like and what you miss. Review it please!**


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Kazy's POV

I watched as Dom grabbed her and pulled Ash closer to him. He stopped her from leaving and it made me angry. They exchanged a few more words before she stormed off. I waited for Dom to walk back to me. He was clearly angry.

"How did it go?" I asked once he reached me.

"How do you think it went? I told you I didn't want you talking to her and you did it anyways. Can you think of anyone but yourself?" he asked yelling at me.

"I tried to be nice to her and you heard what she said. Are you really going to take her side on this?" I asked in shock.

"I told you she's fragile! She has been through a lot of shit and us waltzing back into town is going to be hard on her. Can't you see that?" he asked enraged. I couldn't stop from crying not because Dom was yelling at me but because I was so frustrated.

"She's not fragile, she's a bitch! I can't believe your defending her over me!"

"I need to get out of here," Dom said before leaving me on the porch. I watched him get into his car and leave. I needed to leave too. Being back in L.A already sucked, I knew there was a reason I left. No one was going to see me as Brian's baby sister anymore now I would be seen as Dom's property. Oh great! I saw Vince and headed over to him.

"Hey I need a ride, Dom had some fight with your sister and just left," I said putting my hand on his arm.

"Is she okay?" he asked suddenly concerned. Ugh why did everyone care so much? She was completely rude to me, Brian and Vince! Who the hell cared how she was.

"Yeah she's fine can we just go?" I asked.

"What happened to Ash?" he asked demanding more information.

"Who the hell cares, she's playing all of you! Can't you see how fake she is?" I asked yelling over the music. His facial expression changed completely.

"Do me a favor and get over yourself," Vince said before walking out the back door where Rome was. I was in complete disbelief.

"Mia!" I yelled getting her attention.

"Hey you seen Ash around?" she asked. I was seriously going to kill the next person who brought her up.

"She left, can I ride with you Dom split," I asked keeping my cool.

"Sure let me grab Brian and we can go," she said. I smiled happy she seemed to still care about me over this Ash bitch. She came back over to me with Brian holding her tightly. We walked out without saying anything.

"Are you crashing at our place or you want me to drop you off at Dom's" Brian asked once we got in the car.

"It's not Dom's place it's mine and I want to go home," I said sharply. True it was Dom's old house but I lived there too now so that made it ours. I was no longer a guest I was permanent. Brian nodded clearly not wanting a fight. Once he parked outside our house Mia finally said something.

"Take it easy on him, this is hard for all of us," she said. I slammed the door not looking at her. I just walked straight into the house and found Dom in the kitchen with a beer in his hand. I walked in front of him and just waited for him to talk.

"Am I supposed to say something?" he asked clearly still annoyed.

"You're not supposed to be rude to me. What happened tonight? First you lose to her and then she gets you all upset so you take it out on me?" I asked.

"I don't know what to tell, you I didn't think that seeing her would affect me this much. I just wasn't expecting it, I had no idea she would even be here still let alone at the race looking like a completely different person," he explained.

"Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" I asked.

"What do you want from me? She is Vince's baby sister. I told you I dated her and I loved her. I had to leave her in the worst possible conditions and now to see how that has changed her. How am I not supposed to live with that?" he asked clearly racked with guilt and pain.

"I'm Brian's younger sister! You are making me feel like she's more important," I said my voice cracking a little as I started crying. I watched as he processed that. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Kazy I love you, I never meant to make you feel like that," he said kissing my neck. I spun around in his arms so I was facing him.

"I didn't mean to make things difficult, I really was trying to help," I whispered. He nodded and picked me up off the ground. I laughed and wrapped my legs around him.

"Let's just go to bed," he said kissing me. I nodded happy to hear that this day would be ending. When I woke up Dom was lying next to me and I smiled. I was a little worried he would be over at Vince's trying to smooth things over. He looked over at me when I moved.

"What's the plan today?" I asked snuggling closer to him.

"I need to meet up with Harry and Tej and see what I've missed. You can come if you want but it will be all about cars nothing you are really into," he explained.

"I think I will spend the day with Mia and help her with the new house," I said excited to shop for her new house. "Maybe pick up a few things for us."

"Let's get ready and head out I want to get all this buys work done and open the garage back up as quickly as possible," he said climbing out of bed.

"You had a garage when you lived here?" I asked confused.

"Yeah I guess I never told you. The team runs a small garage and Harry helps us out with big part orders. He runs a huge racing garage nearby," he explained.

"All I heard was blah, blah, blah garage," I teased. He walked over and kissed me before heading towards the shower.

It was about to be noon when we arrived at Brian's and Mia. The house was really cute; it was a light blue shade, one story with a small lawn. Dom and I walked right in and found the happy couple in the kitchen. Mia was cooking while Brian sat and watched on the bar stool. The house had basic furniture which Brian bought with the house.

"Hey guys," I said walking over to help Mia out. The one thing I could cook was breakfast.

"We got to go Brian, we need to meet up with Harry," Dom said taking a few bacon strips before walking over and kissing me goodbye. Brian leaned over and kissed Mia before taking some toast and leaving.

"I figured we could do some shopping today," I said joining Mia at the table.

"Sure I need to get some plates and do a little grocery shopping," she agreed.

"Is it weird living here alone with just Brian?" I asked sensing some awkwardness.

"A little," she admitted. "I mean I love him more than anything, it is weird being in a different house when I could so easily be home. How is it for you?" she asked.

"It's a little weird knowing all the stuff that's happened in that house. It still feels like I'm just a guest," I said.

"Yeah but you lived with Dom in Miami and that wasn't weird was it?" she asked.

"No but that house wasn't the famous Toretto house where all drama went down. I mean yeah the Miami house had drama but you lived there or were always over. Now it's just Dom and I, I guess when things settle you guys will be over more but it is weird."

"No I get it. If you really knew all the shit that happened in that house you'd be more then freaked out," she said with a laugh.

"Oh thanks Mia," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well let's go I don't want to waste the day," she said grabbing Brian's keys off the counter.

"You think the boys will get us cars soon now that we are here?" I asked getting into the Skyline.

"I don't know. I don't really mind not having one. I rarely go anywhere without Brian but I'm sure he will win me one. I like racing too so he won't want me racing his baby," she said gently patting the wheel.

"Yeah I really want a new Skyline. I don't care if people think its lame Brian and I drive the same car. I just love them."

We spent the next several hours going from store to store. Mia bought a new lamp and a very pretty dish set. I didn't buy anything but lunch. Mia said Dom wouldn't be too thrilled about any new furniture. It was frustrating knowing money was tight right now. It had never been a problem but since we just got back and Dom lost 8Gs last night to Ash I knew spending money right now wouldn't be helpful.

"I have to drop you off I'm meeting Ash for dinner," Mia said as we headed back. I looked at her stunned; she was going to ditch me for Ash.

"Fine whatever," I mumbled.

"Don't get mad, she was a really close friend of mine before everything happened and Vince's sister. You should probably get used to the idea of her being around," she said remaining cool.

"Just because she is Vince's sister doesn't mean I will be around her that much, it doesn't seem like she is too fond of everyone anyways," I said looking out the window.

"She is just angry, I know you don't know the whole story but Dom is planning on inviting her back on the team and she has a really close bond with Brian at least they used to," she said sounding a little sad.

"Brian will take my side just like Vince took hers and no way Dom is inviting her back without even telling me. What does he need her on the team for anyways?" I wonder aloud angry.

"He doesn't invite people on the team because he needs them he does it because he loves them and because they are family," she said clearly annoyed.

"He doesn't love her," I said turning to glare at her.

"Don't play stupid Kazy I'm really not in the mood and don't act all jealous. He loves you and we all know that. Ash is Vince's sister and Dom loves Vince and therefore loves Ash just has he always has. It's nothing to freak out about," she said pulling into my drive way.

"If she wasn't Vince's sister would you still care about her this much?" I asked.

"If I knew her the same way then yes, she is an amazing person if you just give her a chance. The same chance I gave you when you stormed into the garage and hit on every guy in there," she said with a smile.

"Alright," I agreed simply. I walked inside and crashed on the couch unsure of what to do next.

**A/N**

**Here is a little Kazy for everyone. Leave a review and let me know if you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Ash's POV

"You want coffee?" I asked Vince form the kitchen. He had ended up on the floor somehow when I woke up and I found it very funny.

"You say that like it's a question," he groaned from the floor. I poured two cups of coffee and sat at the table.

"Still an early person I see," he said falling into the chair next to me.

"Yeah I don't like to waste the day," I said cheerfully. Even with my late nights I woke up at a decent hour. I learned I didn't need that much sleep to function. A solid 4 hours and I was good to go all day long. "I see you still drink too much," I chided dropping some aspirin in front of him. He gulped down the coffee and took the paper out of my hands.

"You read the newspaper now?" he asked.

"Yes," I said grabbing it back.

"What are you wearing?" he asked becoming annoyed. I looked down I was just wearing jean shorts and a black tank. It showed a little cleavage but nothing too bad.

"Clothes," I replied standing up. I was going to be late for work.

"And where are you going?" he asked.

"To work," I said grabbing my keys.

"Where could you possibly work that lets you wear those hooker shorts?"

"I already told you, Harry's not that it is any of your business. Try and sober up before I get home so we can talk," I said closing the door before he could respond. I headed over to Harry's excited to get out of the house.

"Hey boss," I said hoping he wouldn't notice I was late yet again. I didn't sleep in but I still managed to get to work late a lot.

"One of these days I'm going to fire you," he joked as I walked over to a car that needed my attention. He followed right behind me but I could tell he was in a good mood.

"If you did that then who would you talk to?" I asked glancing over at Kevin. He was another mechanic here. He didn't talk much and wasn't terribly exciting.

"You got me there," he said leaning against the car as I popped the hood.

"How's the wife and kids?" I asked. Harry and I had gotten pretty close. I had dinner with him and his wife every so often and he knew a lot about my past. I shared more with him than anyone else since my brother left.

"She's good, still no kids," he said rolling his eyes.

"Why is that again?" I teased.

"Torreto is going to be stopping in here later on, I just wanted to give you a heads up," he said in a heavier tone.

"You know why?" I asked.

"Needs some information and help getting his garage back open," he explained.

"And you're just going to help him?" I asked ducking under the car. I didn't need him reading my face right now.

"You know I have to, he brings in a lot of business," Harry said.

"So do I," I reminded him.

"Don't get upset Ash," he said. I felt his foot on my board slider.

"I get it Harry," I said pulling on the undercarriage. I was swiftly pulled out and left looking up at Harry. "That's dangerous," I said sitting up.

"It's just business, when he gets here we will be in my office. I will give you the all clear when he's gone," he informed me.

"You don't have to hide him from me. I talked with him last night things are fine," I lied. Harry looked at me for a moment before shaking his head.

"You can't lie to me," he said with a sad smile.

"I'm a big girl don't worry so much," I said before pulling myself under the car again.

"Jen wants to know when you're coming over for dinner again," he said with a chuckle.

"Sometime next week I need to see what's happening with Tej," I said with a smile.

"I hate that guy," he groaned. "You are too good for him," he said kicking my slider.

"Yeah maybe I will call Johnny up since you two have such a good relationship. Or how about we just run away together?" I asked sliding out to grab a few tools. He smirked at me and I just went back to work. Every time I heard the door open my heart skipped a beat until finally Dom walked in with Brian. I didn't stop working but watched them from the corner of my eye. Dom went back with Harry but Brian didn't follow he started talking with the receptionist. Eventually he saw me and slowly walked over.

"What do you want I'm trying to work," I said once he stopped in front of me.

"You're a mechanic now?" he asked keeping his same Brian casualness. It almost made me want to smile… almost.

"Nice to see all those lye's didn't blind you," I said snidely looking up at him. His eyes looked sad and it made me feel bad for a second before I realized how much he screwed everything up.

"You look good Ash, I like the new look," he said keeping his cool. "That one's not a lie either," he said running a hand through his hair and laughing a little. I just shook my head and stared at him. It seemed I couldn't stay mad at him either. Damn this team. "Can we talk for a minute?" he asked. I agreed even though I knew I shouldn't. I followed him out the back door to the patio.

"You seem to know your way around here pretty good," I commented.

"I worked here for awhile before I started working with Dom," he explained.

"Was that part of your cover, your way in?" I asked annoyed.

"Ash what I did to you was wrong, I lied to you and Vince I lied to everyone. I messed things up for you it was one of the hardest things I've ever done," he said staring at the floor. I thought about it before responding.

"I know you pulled some strings to get the team a clean start," I said trailing off.

"It was the least I could do. It took a lot to stop Dom from killing me," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah was Mia that easy to convince?" I asked. He shook his head all traces of a smile disappearing. "You two still together I haven't really seen her around you?"

"She took the cop thing the worst. I don't know what would have happened if I lost her. If it weren't for Dom I never would have seen her again," he explained. "Things are really good between us now. I even got this," he said pulling up his jeans to show me the tattoo of her name. I was happy to see things worked out for them. I could see the pain and I believed he was really sorry. I don't know what it is about Brian but I always loved being around him. It must have been his casual style that always left me at ease.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked finally smiling at him.

"How about you come over for lunch tomorrow, I know Mia wants to see you," he asked.

"I don't want to be around Dom or back at the fort," I declined.

"Mia and I are living on our own now. Bought her a house and everything," he gloated. I applauded sarcastically, Brian lunged at me. I tried to run but he grabbed me and wrestled me to the ground. He had me pinned before I caved. I felt like it was back in the day when I was just a kid fresh out of college messing around with my big brothers friends.

"I've missed you Brian," I said resting my head on the ground. He smiled his Brian smile before helping me up. He pulled me into a tight unexpected hug. I pulled away to find him still smiling. "But I hate your sister."

"Yeah join the club, she's a hard personality to love," he said with a smile. We walked in together and I felt really happy for the first time in a long time. I realized I haven't been happy this entire time I've been fronting to myself along with everyone else. Did I love winning yeah of course but how could I be happy when I had no one to share it with. Tej was a good guy and fun times but he didn't know me at all and he never tried not that I wanted him to.

"I've missed you too," he said kissing the side of my head.

"Is the new me a bitch?" I asked looking up at him. He tried to hide his initial reaction and I couldn't stop from hitting him.

"I like the look but I miss _you_," he said emphasizing the last word. I finally peeled myself away from his side so I could look at him completely.

"Yeah I think I've been missing me too," I agreed feeling a little insecure. I hadn't felt this way in a long time I had been fronting confidence to prove to everyone how strong I was but maybe I did need a little help.

"So are you going to come over or what?" he asked lightening the mood like he always did. Brian wasn't serious for very long and that's why I loved him. I thought about it and got a nervous feeling I had missed Brian but that didn't change what he did to me.

"I don't think I'm ready yet," I finally said in a shyer tone.

"Ready for what?" he asked with a laugh.

"Ready to trust you again," I said looking straight into his deep ocean eyes. They turned sad when I said it but he nodded.

"You think you will ever be able to come back on the team?" he asked. "I know I screwed things up but Mia misses you. She talks about you all the time."

"I've missed you and Vince and of course Mia but with Jesse and Leon gone and your sister now it's a whole new team. You added Rome and lost Letty I don't think it is right for me. Too much history and bad feelings," I said shaking my head.

"What about Dom? You mentioned everyone but him," Brian asked trying to be supportive. "I know seeing you here has brought back a lot of old feelings and he wants you back on the team where you belong," he added.

"Yeah what about me," I heard a deep voice say from behind me. It was rough and smooth, heavy and light all at the same time. I turned to see Dom standing right behind me; Harry was a few feet back watching. Dom looked at me expecting something, I knew exactly what he wanted to hear but that's just not what I had to tell him.

"It's like I told you, I don't want to be on your team or part of your family. How could I ever make that mistake again?" I asked brushing past him. "Harry I'm going to lunch," I said walking out the front door towards my car. I got in and just started driving. I felt the tears and knew Dom would keep affecting me like this and that's why I needed to stay away from him. I pulled out my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Mia its Ash, are you free for dinner?"

**A/N**

**Here is the next one hope you like it. Let me know what you think! I love all thoughts even critical ones! **


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Ash's POV

I made it to the restaurant right on time and recognized Brian's Skyline immediately. I was nervous to see Mia again. What if I got angry or what if things were different between us? I got out of the car and figure I needed to find out for myself. I saw her leaning against the door outside waiting. She saw me and we both froze before slowly walking towards each other. When I saw her closer I just ran and hugged her. Mia was my best friend and I knew things couldn't have changed that much.

"Well hey there," she said hugging me tightly.

"How have you been?" I asked releasing her.

"It's complicated," she admitted. "How have you been?"

"It's complicated," I agreed. We both laughed and walked into Cha. Cha, Cha. It took me awhile before I could come back here but I eventually got over the whole Johnny Tran incident. He wasn't gone, he got out of the hospital after some serious surgery after what Dom and Brian did to him. I saw him at the races once in awhile but he is hardly the same person since that day. We got seated and ordered before talking.

"How was the Dominican?" I started.

"Terrible, Kazy and I had to work at his bar for a disgusting guy and it was just long nights. The guys worked during the day and we worked nights so it was hard on everyone never being around each other," she explained.

"Yeah so tell me about Kazy, she really as bad as I think she is?" I asked. Mia laughed and it had me worried.

"She grew up racing like Brian but she relied on guys for all things mechanical. She doesn't know too much about cars besides make and model. She has done a lot of traveling and a lot of racing. She is pretty good too beats me, Jesse and almost Vince," she said. "She is very high strong she does whatever she wants even if Dom or Brian tell her not to"

"That sounds pretty selfish," I criticized.

"She just thinks she is right all the time. She has some issues with people and trust. Her relationship with Brian is all screwed up. Things are getting better but whatever happened in their childhood screwed things up between them," she continued.

"She doesn't really seem like Dom's type," I said looking at her for a response. She just nodded.

"That's what I said. I don't think Dom has ever actually liked a blonde but he loves her," she said.

"Clearly their getting married," I said rolling my eyes. "That reminds me I saw Brian today and you guys have tattoos?" I said excited that Mia and Brian made it through all the lies and hard times. They both deserved to be happy. Mia smiled and puller her hair into a ponytail before turning around showing me his name. It was very well done and looked amazing.

"Things are going really well for us," she said smiling.

"I'm happy for you Mia," I said sincerely.

"What about you? I'm sure with this new look there have been new guys," she probed.

"No one who matters, Tej and I have been hooking up for awhile but it's just sex. He's a cool guy and all but just not for me," I explained.

"I can't believe how different you are. I remember you more as a kid now you're having sex and racing," she said with a laugh.

"I was doing both before you left now I'm just good at them," I teased. She shook her head but agreed. "Do you have any idea how long you've been gone?" I asked after a short silence.

"Seems like decades but what like three years?" she asked counting back in her head.

"Closer to four, I talked with Vince a little and he said two. I was too mad to correct him. Everyone is so much older it's weird. I'm almost twenty four Vince thirty. I mean I was basically a kid now I'm like an adult," I said in a softer tone.

"Yeah things really got screwed up," she agreed. We spent the rest of dinner on lighter subjects and just had a great time. I really wanted to ask her about Vince and Kazy but decided I would just ask Vince himself tonight. It was really good talking with Mia again. I had missed her more than I realized.

"Thanks for meeting me," I said hugging her in the parking lot.

"Thanks for forgiving me," she said. "Why don't you come over? I know Brian would like it."

"I can't I need to talk things through with Vince and I'm not ready to just join the family again. I've missed you but I'm not the same person."

"Clearly," Mia said gesturing to my jean skirt. I smiled and waved as I drove home. I was happy to see Vince was home. Tonight we would get everything said and done. I walked in and found him on the couch.

"Seems like an awfully long shift," Vince said when I sat next to him. "And you made an outfit change," he added pulling on my skirt.

"I met Mia for dinner," I informed him. He seemed pleased to hear that. There was an awkward silence so I decided to just say start. "Are you planning on moving back in here?" I asked.

"Is that a problem?"

"You could have asked before just waltzing in here. I have made this my home. What if I'm using your room for something else? Or just don't want you here?" I asked.

"This is my house," he said.

"Not anymore, I had it changed over to my name when you left," I said. He didn't seem very happy to hear that.

"Why did you do that? How did you do that, I should have needed to be there," he said running his hand through his hair.

"The house was in both of our names, I talked with a lawyer and had it put solely in mine. It wasn't hard with your rap sheet and the fact you disappeared. The lawyers got it done in a week. I did it so I could control my life more, if you up and died it would have made things more complicated," I explained.

"Ash, it has only been two years and you're already getting rid of me?" he asked offended.

"Vince, do you remember how old I was when you left?" I asked. He thought about it for a long time. Eventually he came to an answer.

"Didn't you just turn 21?" he asked. I nodded and waited but he didn't seem to follow where I was going.

"And how old am I now?" I asked. He looked at me confused but didn't say anything. "Vince I'm turning 25 this year! You have been gone almost 4 years not 2!" I finally said. The look on his face said it all. He clearly had no idea it had actually been that long. It was silent again for a long time.

"Do you want me to live somewhere else?" he asked eventually. I thought about that for a long time before realizing how I felt about it.

"No I want you living here. I just don't want you thinking you own everything suddenly. This is my house and my life. If you can be a part of that again then I would love that but if you can't then you can't stay here."

"When did you get all grown up?" he asked smiling at me.

"I kinda had to once you left. Started taking care of myself for once," I said with a laugh.

"So is that all? Are we all good again?" he asked. I thought about it and just nodded. How could I be mad at the brother who gave me everything?" I asked. He leaned over and hugged me tightly.

"I didn't mean to give you everything just to walk out on you." He whispered.

"You let me grow up, it hurt but I think it helped me to. Just promise never to do it again?" I asked.

"I promise," he agreed. The sad part was I knew he was lying. I believed he never wanted to do it again but if something were to happen that he needed to run he would and I don't think I would go with him. I have a great life here and I'm not going to run if Vince messes up again.

"Are you going to come by the garage tomorrow?" he asked.

"It's already back open?" I asked in disbelief.

"Tomorrow will be the first day. Mostly getting things set up but we could use the help," he said.

"I remember a time when you didn't want me anywhere near the team," I said with a laugh.

"I can't exactly be telling you what to do anymore, now can I?" Now I was really surprised I never thought there would be a day when Vince let me do what I wanted. We will see how long that lasts.

"I thought only team members worked in the garage?"

"Ash, you know you are welcome back on the team. It would be nice having you around. I feel like you're all grown up and I missed everything."

"Thanks but I don't want to be back on Dom's team," I said trying to keep my tone even.

"When are you going to forgive him? You forgave everyone pretty quick here but not Dom? If you hate anyone it should be Buster," he said. I guess they still weren't too fond of each other.

"Brian didn't break my heart," I said. Vince quickly understood and nodded. "Only you and Dom did that," I said standing up and leaving Vince alone on the kitchen. I forgave Vince but that didn't mean I would stop being angry for what he did. Vince waited a few minutes before following me into the kitchen.

"What do you think of Kazy?" He asked.

"I think she is a slut with those hooker heels," I said. She seemed to like stilettos which I thought were slutty shoes especially with the shorts she wore. She wasn't as bad as a lot of the girls but still weren't exactly that I would call classy. I might be bias though. "What's the deal with you two?

"What do you mean?" he asked. I rolled my eyes looking at him.

"The tattoo," I said staring at his arm. He looked down and nodded.

"You are the first to notice that," he admitted.

"Seriously, it's not like the tattoo is small," I said a little surprised.

"Most people realize it's rude to stare at the scar," he said covering his arm when I didn't stop looking.

"I'm not most people," I said. Vince smiled and nodded. "So why did you get it? Does she have your name?" I asked.

"She only has Dom's. I don't really want to talk about this anymore," he said becoming uncomfortable. I didn't push it. Vince had stayed cool this entire time and I could ask for more right now. "Are you really hooking up with Tej?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yeah but I think I'm done with that," I told him.

"Good, he's a cool guy and all but too much of a player for you," he said.

"What do you think about Rome?" I asked watching his reaction.

"You want another team member?" Vince asked raising his voice. I glared at him but he didn't calm down. "You have to be kidding me; you really want to start that. Why does it have to be someone on the team it will just make Dom angry?"

"Like I care what Dom thinks. I hadn't even thought about it because I don't go around thinking how I can hurt people. Look I'm not taking your judgments. I'm going to bed I have work in the morning," I said turning on my heels and heading upstairs. I slammed my door and changed into sweats. Typical Vince, he took Dom's side without a second thought. He would leave me again if Dom said the team was moving… no doubt. I heard a light knock on my door. I opened it just a little to see his face.

"There's Die Hard marathons on T.V tonight want to watch it with me?" he asked. I exhaled a huge breath before nodding. I grabbed my pillow and followed him. I curled up on the couch and Vince sat on the end. He put the small table in front of him and starched his legs out onto it. I put my feet on his lap and he grabbed the blanket and laid it over both of us. I was very comfortable. No matter how old I got, I would always be the most comfortable on the couch with Vince sitting next to me. Ever since we were kids I felt the safest and most comfortable like this.

**A/N**

**So here it is let me know what you think how you like Ash's forgiveness. Any thoughts are always welcome. Keep it classy! Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Kazy's POV

I spent the entire day in the garage with the team getting things organized so work could actually get done. Mostly cleaning and setting up tools nothing I really liked doing but I would do anything to get this shop open and help get things normal. The shop was small but I liked it already. Watching Dom lift things and sweat was definitely sexy. I had to keep busy otherwise the guys got mad.

"How are things with Ash?" Brian asked Vince. It was around five and we were all out back eating a late lunch. Things got quiet as everyone wanted to hear his answer.

"They are getting better, she won't listen to me and she is still making bad choices with guys and looking like a whore doing it but things are getting better. She wants me living there with her so it's a start but I don't think she's coming back on the team," he said looking over to Dom.

"Give her some time and she will come around," he said confidently. "She's already coming around to Brian and Mia; soon she will get over it."

"She was barley on the team when you guys were dating, I don't think waiting will solve anything," Mia interjected. It wasn't my place to give opinions so I just listened.

"Well what am I supposed to do I can't date her again," he said getting angry. Everyone looked at me this time.

"Clearly that's not an option!" I said. They all nodded and looked away.

"You think you can help Mia?" Dom asked.

"I don't know she won't even come over because she doesn't want to get too close. Dom all her anger is pointed at you and she can't trust any of us because she thinks we all left her," Mia said.

"Well she's right," Brian interjected. Everyone got quiet at that. I looked at Rome who seemed interested in everything going on. It surprised me he cared at all. I barley cared at this point.

"Shit I have an idea but it's a bad one," Vince finally said.

"What the hell is it," Dom asked when Vince stopped talking.

"When we were talking last night she mentioned that she… liked Rome," Vince finally said. Now things were quiet.

"Well alright bro go get her," Brian said. Rome busted out laughing.

"Shit cuz this is the best plan ever. I get your hottie sister for the good of the team. Finally a plan that's not crazy," Rome said with a huge grin on his face. It was disgusting that we wanted her.

"No I can't do this," Vince said standing up. He was clearly angry. "You better not go near her or I will kill you," he said before going back inside.

"Yeah, come on Rome you don't want that bitch anyways do you? Even she is below your tiny standard," I said.

"Don't be such a bitch Kaz," Brian said following Vince inside. That was a little unexpected and hurtful.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mia asked before leaving. Rome followed after her and Dom took a minute before looking at me.

"You keep taking shots at Ash like that and soon everyone will take her side," Dom said, before kissing the top of my head and walking inside. It seems this girl actually mattered to the team. Maybe I should rethink some things. It was clear that Brian was on her side and it hurt more than I expected it to. It was Vince's sister so he should in theory take her side but his love for me might change that. It might be terrible to use that but this called for emergency action. Mia loved us both so who knows what will happen when push comes to shove. I followed everyone inside to see Dom talking with Rome.

"Bri I'm sorry," I said walking over to him.

"You don't even know her, just give her a chance Kaz," he said.

"Brian the second she gets a chance she is going to steal Dom away from me," I explained.

"Not everything is about you. She doesn't want Dom back she is past that," he said becoming agitated.

"And how do you know that?" I asked shaking my head.

"What do you think she spent this entire time missing Dom? That sounds ridiculous. She is hurt that people she trusted left her. She doesn't want Dom back, alright do you hear me. Don't go causing drama where it's not needed," Brian said sharply, before getting back to work.

"Kaz let's go back and shower maybe get a nap before the race tonight," Mia said. I agreed and followed her out. We both took well deserved naps before getting ready. The boys met us right on time and we left for the race.

"I'm going to go look for Ash," Brian said.

"I will go with you," Mia said grabbing his hand.

"Are you going to race tonight?" I asked Dom.

"Yeah and don't worry she won't beat me this time," Dom said confidently. I just smiled and nodded.

"Look I'm sorry for being so crazy the past few days," I said glancing up at him. He put his arm around me and kissed me softly.

"It's alright jealously looks good on you," he teased.

"I'm not jealous of her," I said annoyed. He was smart and didn't respond. Things were easy going for the rest of the night. It was time to race and Dom, Brian and Rome lined up against Ash. The team was making sure they won tonight.

"No way she beats Dom again right?" I asked Mia.

"Not unless he blows a tire or something," she agreed. "I wonder how she will do against the three of them." The race started and Mia and I watched with Vince next to us. He was on edge. The race was close between all four of them but Dom won with Brian behind him followed my Ash and then Rome.

"Seems she's not the best," I said to Mia.

"Everyone knew she wasn't. She hasn't been racing against the best; there are a few guys around here who can still beat her. But for the short time she has been driving it's amazing how good she is, better than you and me," Mia explained.

"You don't know she's better than me," I said offended.

"Every time Rome races you he smokes your ass," she said with a laugh. "Vince still beats you so yeah I would bet my shiny new house she could smoke your ass." I couldn't really argue with that. I headed over to Dom and he pulled me under his arm. I watched as Ash got out of her car and she seemed to be fine with the loss. She went right over to Brian and Mia and was smiling talking with them. Dom started leading me in their direction.

"That was a good race," he said joining in the conversation. Ash looked at us and her face got a little tighter.

"Thanks, seems I just got lucky last time," she admitted in an even tone. I was actually impressed with how polite she was being.

"How did you learn to drive like that? Last time you could barely get your car to shift now you're driving with the best of us," Brian said proudly.

"Very funny," Ash mocked.

"Nice race girl," Rome said joining us. I saw her eyes light up; apparently she did have a thing for Rome.

"That was a good try by you," Ash said, smirking at him.

"I didn't think you could beat Rome he's pretty good," I said. Everyone glanced at me.

"Yeah well I'm pretty good too. Trying to give girl racers some credit," she said in a slightly snide tone. "Do you race in those heels?" She could hate on my shoes, I know she's just jealous she can't wear stilettos.

"I do actually, we will have to race sometime," I replied trying to stay cool.

"I try not to race below my level. From what I've heard you have been racing your whole life and still can't beat a team member. Sounds like a waste of my time," she said. What a bitch I was about to slap her.

"Ash, be nice," Brian said.

"Yeah cool is," Vince agreed.

"Am I wrong?" she asked looking at me. Dom squeezed my shoulder and I just rolled my eyes without responding. "Didn't think so," she said with a wicked smiled. Vince glared at her and she just smiled.

"Party is at our place tonight," Dom said changing the subject.

"Are you coming Ash?" Mia asked. She thought about it before smirking.

"Are you going to be there?" Ash asked looking up at Rome. A huge smile spread across Rome's face. "You know I thought since you lost I could at least get you a drink," she added. Rome put his arm over her and she smiled.

"Yeah I will be there," he agreed.

"Ash let me walk you to your car," Mia said pulling away from Brian. I watched them walk off. It was clear Mia had something to tell her.

"Rome what did I say about going after my sister?" Vince asked clearly unhappy with the situation.

"Come on bro you saw that. I didn't do anything, she came onto me," Rome said, unable to stop smiling.

"Let's get out of here Vince, give Ash some space," Dom ordered. He nodded and everyone headed to their cars. It seemed Mia was going with Ash. I wasn't a fan of that but at least everyone saw me try and be nice.

"I tried to be nice to her," I said once Dom had started driving.

"You just need to let her come around. At least she is hanging around us and starting to mold back in. Leave her alone for now," he said. His tone was the bossy tone I hated.

"Fine but I could beat her," I said looking out the window. I heard Dom try and muffle a laugh. "You don't think so!" I asked, raising my voice.

"Don't get angry, she is a really good driver," he said, with a grin on his face.

"Oh and I suck?"

"Kaz come on she just beat Rome, how many times have you raced him and won?" he asked. Never, but I wasn't going to say that.

"Whatever Dom, you think she is some great racer why don't you go home with her."

"Don't be like that. She clearly has skills. She's been driving only a couple years it's impressive how good she has gotten that's all. I think you are a great driver but she's better," he said in a lower tone. I hated that he was taking her side even if he was right.

"Just don't do anything stupid," I warned.

"Same goes for you," he said, looking at me as he pulled into the drive.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I've never done anything to hurt you, but Vince and you… Just keep away from him. Using Vince now that he's Ash's brother will cause double the problems," he said very serious.

"And going back with Ash will cost you everything," I said before getting out of the car. He was unfortunately right again. I had used Vince a few times in the past to get back at Dom while he had never cheated on me. If he did get back with Ash the only thing it would cost him is me. If I screwed things up I could be gone. Brian wouldn't fight for me on the team like Vince would do for Ash. Shit.

**A/N**

**So here is the next chapter I hope you liked it, let me know what you think of Ash and Rome. Sorry for the ghetto slang, I didn't know I used it but hey it's my style. I hope you like it and if you don't then stop reading it! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Ash's POV

I was having serious Déjà Vu when I pulled up to Dom's house. It looked just like it had when I was twenty, people overflowing onto the lawn and music shaking the house. I parked and walked in with Mia.

"Feels like I'm a kid again," I said to Mia.

"I always get that feeling walking up the drive," she agreed. I walked in the front door and it was like nothing had changed. The furniture was the same, the drinks were in the same place and it almost seemed like all the same people but I know that's not true. But there was one major difference, I wasn't with Dom this was his and Kazy's house now. It gave me an uneasy feeling.

"So, what now?" I asked Mia.

"Dance, drink and just have some fun. I know you lost tonight but there is always reason to celebrate," she said as Brian wrapped his arm around her.

"How's it hanging Bri?" I asked.

"Good as always," he said all smiles.

"Yeah? So where is that friend of yours? I think I owe him a drink," I replied.

"Take a walk through the house and he will come running at the first sight of you," Brian joked. I nodded and headed towards the kitchen. I grabbed a Corona and laughed at myself. Nothing was a bigger mark of being a team member than drinking Corona. I put the drink back and took a Bud Light instead. I didn't see a bottle opener and it annoyed me.

"Looks like you could use a big strong man," a familiar voice said.

"You know where I can find one?" I asked. He smirked and took the bottle from me and opened the bottle easily with no bottle opener. He took a sip before handing it back.

"Why would you drink that when there is a perfectly good Corona right there?" Rome asked.

"It's not really my style anymore," I said rolling my eyes. Rome nodded before putting his Corona on the table and putting his hands on my waist.

"Dance with me," he said walking me out of the kitchen. I agreed and slowly started moving my hips. I wasn't the best dancer in the world but I would give it a try. Rome sure seemed to enjoy it. He spun me around and it was really fun, after a few songs Tej walked over to us.

"Hey Tej," I said, smiling at him. He appraised Rome's hands around my waist and just nodded. I could tell he was not happy with it.

"Sup cuz," Rome greeted.

"Saw you get smoked out there tonight," Tej said looking at me. The good feeling I had was gone and I pushed Rome's hands off my waist.

"I thought I did pretty good, what did you expect? Even I knew I wasn't going to win. I would like to see you race against them. We both know there is a reason you don't drive," I said becoming defensive.

"Cool it bro," Rome said stepping in front of me.

"I don't need your help," I said, pushing past Rome and heading for the door.

"Hey are you alright?" Brian asked, grabbing my arm.

"Where is Vince?" I asked still angry. I could tell Brian was caught off guard by my attitude.

"Last I saw he was with some racer chaser," Brian said shrugging his shoulders. "What set you off?"

"Just because you beat me tonight doesn't mean it's going to be that way all the time. I can handle myself," I said taking his hand off me.

"You don't have to convince me, I think you have mad skills," he complimented staying light. I looked at him for a minute before exhaling.

"Sorry, Tej just pissed me off," I said shaking my head.

"You didn't used to be so easy to set off," Brian said, trying to smile but I could tell he was forcing it.

"I didn't used to be able to drive either. Things change Bri, you of all people should understand that," I said letting the anger go. He nodded in agreement. I opened the front door and headed for my car.

"Ash wait up," I heard Rome yell after me. I just kept walking but Rome beat me to the car. He slid in front of me so I couldn't open the door.

"Hey I need to get home it's late and I have work in the morning," I explained.

"Don't let Tej get you upset," he said brushing his hand up my arm.

"Like he could ever faze me," I said, hitting his hand away from me. He seemed a little surprised but that didn't stop him from putting his hands on my waist. I allowed him to pull me to his chest.

"Let me drive you," he whispered. I suddenly became angry again. I shoved away from him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Look Rome I like you alright, I think you are cool and sexy but I don't need your help. I need to go home and I will see you around," I said, waiting for him to move. He looked at me for a long minute before putting his hands up. It almost made me smile; I thought he would argue with me. Any other team member would have.

"See you around then," he said smiling at me before walking back towards the party. I wasn't too sure what to think but headed home. I quickly crashed onto my bed, the loss had been expected but sucked and was a blow to my ego all the same. I was asleep before I could really think it over though.

My alarm went off and I felt ready to go. I had a solid 5 hours of sleep and knew it would be an easy day. I took a quick shower and pulled on my jean shorts and black tank. It was kinda a uniform to work at Harry's. I walked down the hall and opened the door. I was pleasantly surprised there was no hooker in there with him.

"Vince! Yo Vince wake up and stop drinking so much," I yelled with a grin. I heard him groan and headed to make some coffee. Vince still wasn't awake by the time I had to leave so I just left the coffee on and headed out. I was right on time and Harry smiled in approval as I walked in.

"I heard what happened last night," Harry said around noon. I popped the hood on the Mustang and just shook my head.

"And how did you hear about that?" I asked.

"Race scene is small, people talk," he said. I kept my head under the hood refusing to look at him.

"Are you surprised?" I asked.

"I can tell that you aren't," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well anyone who thought I would win had to be crazy," I said getting annoyed.

"I would have bet on you," he said. I turned and looked at him doubtfully but the look on his face almost had me convinced.

"Yeah? Why would you do something crazy like that?" I asked leaning against the car.

"You beat him last time why not again?" he said, trying to hide a smile.

"We both knew that was a fluke onetime thing," I replied.

"I will always bet on you Ash."

"That makes you a stupid man Harry," I said nodding my head. I really didn't deserve a friend like Harry. He nodded smiling and I couldn't keep my straight face. I cracked and gave a small smirk.

"I need you to drop off some parts," he said after a long silence.

"Since when do we make deliveries?" I asked. I had made pickups before when we needed something but never had we dropped parts off. The garage was too big for that.

"Since we have a new client and I need his business." I knew exactly who this new client was and I wasn't happy.

"Can't someone else take them over there?" I asked.

"Toretto said only you could drop off parts. I don't want to do this but you know I need his business. I go back a long time with him Ash and this is just something I need you to do."

"What if I say no?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. Harry thought about it before deciding.

"Then I will take the parts over today and tell Torreto this is how it has to be," Harry explained.

"I thought you needed his business?"

"I also need my best mechanic."

"We both know Jones and Alex are better than me and always on time," I pointed out.

"Yeah but if you quite who will I talk to?" he asked smirking before heading towards his office. I couldn't help but laugh that he quoted me.

"Fine, I will take them over," I said right as he reached his door. He turned and just nodded. I shook my head and put the packages in my car and headed over to the Toretto garage. I pulled right in and everyone looked at me as I got out.

"Hey V I have parts for you guys help a sister out," I said. Vince got up and started unloading the parts. Dom and Brian came over and finished it up.

"Thanks for bringing them over," Dom said.

"You know I don't appreciate you making me deliver these things to you by threatening Harry. I get you have power issues but really you are just making my more angry," I said tapping my foot as I talked.

"I didn't think it was possible to make you any angrier," Dom said unfazed. I really wanted to hurt him but couldn't think of a way. I was hoping after last night I could slowly get back into things but he just wanted to push my buttons.

"Go to hell Dom," I said through my teeth. He grabbed my arm as I tried to get in my car.

"Watch how you talk to me. I gave you a chance but if you are going to be like this then fine. We both know I will be running things now and you don't want me on your bad side. Stop bitching at Kaz and show some respect when you are in my place," he said releasing my arm. It was classic Dom when he didn't get what he wanted he used his power to get it.

"I was nice last night I don't know what you want from me," I snapped.

"I want you to go back to Harry's and do your job. See you at the race," he growled before heading over to Kazy who was not watching our little exchange. Vince was watching too. He walked over to me when I didn't move.

"What did you think was going to happen? You were so rude to Kazy last night right in front of him. He's going to take her side Ash, you had to know that," Vince said.

"Then why the hell is he making Harry send me over here for deliveries?" I asked.

"Because I asked him to," Vince said. That surprised me.

"Now that you are working I hardly see you. Harry has always delivered parts for us so I asked Dom to tell Harry to send you. Just think about working here, Harry lends us mechanics and if you would just get over all this we could work together and actually see each other," he explained. I was getting so angry. Who did Vince think he was telling me to just get over this? I had forgiven him but that didn't mean I was over it.

"I don't want to see you all day every day. I like working for Harry he looks out for me because he cares about me. I'm trying to play nice but everyone is pushing me too hard. Give me some damn time," I said trying to keep my voice low.

"It's been four years. I don't want to waste anymore time. You are a whole different person and I want back in your life," he said and I felt like he was pushing me.

"You wasted those four years not me. If I want to waste some time I will. See you tonight," I said before turning away from him.

"Hey baby girl," I heard yelled from the back door. I turned and smiled when I saw Rome. He walked over to me as Vince headed towards the office. "Miss me already?" he asked. He pulled me into a tight hug and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Just dropping off some parts, I actually forgot you worked here," I teased.

"Oh now I'm heartbroken," he joked.

"I have to get back to work but I will see you tonight," I said pulling out of his hug. I didn't mind at all that he kept one hand on my hip.

"Why don't I just pick you up? You can roll with me tonight," he asked.

"I don't need anyone driving me around," I said shaking my head. Rome laughed and I thought he was very amusing. "You are very cute when you get rejected," I added.

"Throw me a bone Ash," Rome pleaded.

"I don't like playing with dogs Rome," I whispered kissing him on the cheek before ducking into my car. I watched as he smiled shaking his head as I drove off. Rome was definitely the chill pill I needed in my life, but even he came with the drama of Dominic Torreto.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Kazy's POV

"You didn't have to do that," I whispered, as Dom walked over to me. He shrugged before kissing me and heading back to work. I was happy Dom finally took my side and told Ash where her place was. Even Vince seemed to agree with Dom. Rome was still all about her but I could handle that.

"What's all the noise about?" Brian asked coming out of the office. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. He walked over to me and blocked my view.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to ignore him.

"Why is everyone acting weird?" he asked, glancing around the garage. No one was talking and Rome had a stupid smile on his face. They were all working on different things and you could just feel the awkwardness.

"What were you doing in the office?" Brian ran a hand through his hair. I just turned away from him knowing the answer.

"I was helping Mia with paper work," he explained quickly.

"Because Mia needs help with that, what not getting much attention at home; you have to do it at work now?" I asked pushing him slightly. Brian was making me angry lately with his whole obsession over Ash.

"Just tell me what happened," he said keeping his cool.

"Once you helped Ash with the parts and then went to suck Mia's face off Dom told Ash where her place was. Then her and Vince argued before Rome went and tried to hit on her," I explained.

"And where exactly is her place?" he asked.

"Below me!" I said raising my voice. Brian smirked and I wasn't sure why. "Something funny?"

"Are you sure that's what Dom said? I imagine if he told her anything about her place it was below or next to him. I don't know why you think you are so much better than her but you're not. You want to talk about placement?" he said becoming angrier with each word.

"Yeah Brian, why don't you go ahead and tell me!" I yelled. Everyone was staring at us and I saw Mia walk out of the office to see what was happening.

"It's no secret Kaz. It's been the same since the day you showed up. It's Dom, Mia, me, Vince, you then Rome. You are never going to change that you haven't been here long enough to matter more than that. So remember your place next time she comes around," he said in a lower tone but still just as sharp. "And you know where I would put Ash? Right next to Mia," he added before walking away. I was stunned, frozen, angry, hurt all at the same time. Was he right? How could he say that to me? I was his sister, wasn't I supposed to matter more?

"Why don't we get out of here for a little," Mia whispered walking over to me. I nodded and followed her out of the garage.

"I want to walk," I said not stopping when we got to Brian's Skyline. Mia caught up with my but didn't say anything. "Is he right?" I asked.

"Were a team and a family there is no list of who is more important," she said quickly. I shook my head and continued walking.

"Mia we both know that's a lie. Shouldn't I be next to you? I mean you are Dom's only family so I get it but no way Vince and Brian matter more than me right?" I asked stopping her. "No way Ash is up that high."

"Kaz you sound crazy," Mia said after thinking for a minute.

"No you just don't want to admit that Brian is right. Just tell me Mia how do you think it is?" I asked. She looked conflicted and just shook her head. "Mia just tell me!" I yelled.

"I don't know Ash! Alright if I had to guess how Dom saw it then it would be, Brian, Vince, me, you, and then Rome!" she yelled. "Are you happy now? Of course you are not number two, do you know Dom at all. He loves the guys like family," she said clearly upset not. She wiped a few tears away from her eyes before turning around and heading back to the garage.

"Mia you can't really think that," I said grabbing her arm.

"You think its easy being a part of this team? It's no secret Kaz everyone can see and everyone knows. And yeah Ash probably would be up there with us. I'm not sure where but not last that's for sure," she said before storming off. "You know what though," she said turning around. "I would be more concerned about the fact that you are probably not number one on anyone's list. At least Brian will put me first and I'm sorry Dom won't do that for you but you chose to be with him knowing that's how things would be. I've been dealing with it for my entire life so stop acting surprised and spoiled."

I wanted to follow her but couldn't move again. It took me a solid three minutes before I felt the tears streaming down my face. I wasn't even sure why I was crying but I couldn't stop. I would have thought the rankings or whatever you wanted to call them would have been much different but maybe I was wrong. I headed back to the garage so I could get a car and leave.

"What did you say to Mia?" Brian asked grabbing me the second I walked in. "She came back crying. I can't even remember the last time I saw her cry and you will not be causing it. No one makes Mia cry Kaz, do you hear that?" he asked.

"Do you love Mia more than me?" I asked quickly.

"Of course I do," he responded immediately; no thought not hesitation and that hurt more than anything. My own brother. I felt more tears now.

"No one makes Kaz cry either," Dom said putting his arm over my shoulder.

"That's all she knows how to do. Bitch and then cry about it," Brian said before walking out the back door. I turned and buried my face in Dom's chest. He tightened his grip around me and walked us out.

"He didn't mean that," Dom whispered. I wiggled out of his grip and wiped my face.

"Yes he did," I said, leaning against the Charger for support. "What about you? Who is your number one?"

"I don't have rankings," he said simply. I rolled my eyes and just thought.

"What if the garage was on fire and you could only save on person who would it be?" I asked.

"I don't know Kazy, it's not something I sit around and think about," he said putting his arms around my waist.

"You know Dom, you know but just won't tell me because it's not me," I said pushing him away.

"You want me to rank who I love the most? That's insane. Family is the most important thing to me and ranking them would hurt everyone. I know outsiders look at the team and think they know who matters and who doesn't but that's why they are on the outside. Isn't it enough to just be with me?" he asked.

"I don't know anymore," I whispered. "I would save you Dom; I will always pick you first."

"So how can you hate Brian for doing the same with Mia?" he asked. He was right it wasn't fair but I hated Brian not because he would choose Mia first but because he would choose Ash before me. And that was heartbreaking.

"Can I have the keys I need to get out of here," I asked.

"I need to work on the Charger," he said becoming emotionless. I was in disbelief. He hadn't pulled this on me since we were in Miami. I hated these power plays. I pushed past him and just started walking. He didn't say anything and didn't follow me. After an hour of walking around aimlessly I called a cab. It dropped me off outside of Harry's shop. I have never met him but I knew Ash worked here.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked when I walked in. The garage was amazing on the inside. It was clean and huge; it sold everything you could need for a race car. It was more like a racing shop than garage.

"Excuse me miss do you need help?" A man asked when I didn't respond to the receptionist.

"Hi I'm Kazy O'Conner I'm looking for Ash Cartel," I responded snapping out of my fog.

"Your Brian's sister. Well it is nice to meet you I'm Harry," he said politely. I shook his hand and smiled waiting. He became a little stiff then. "I'm sorry but Ash isn't here right now," he said.

"Doesn't she work here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes but she is busy so you can't see her," he said.

"I thought she wasn't here?" I asked. Harry looked surprised and then seemed uncomfortable.

"I understand that you are Brian's sister and Dom's new girlfriend. Dom and Brian are good friends and great customers of mine, but I don't think Ash would want to see you so I'm not going to let you upset her." I shook my head; apparently he was team Ash as well. "I can help you if you need something else."

I saw the door that most likely led to where the cars were worked on and figured I could just head back there. What was Harry going to do physically stop me? Not likely. "Look I need to talk to her," I said tapping my foot.

"Well that's not going to happen," Harry said firmly.

"You think standing up for her will protect her? She doesn't need your help. She has half the team for that. Let me talk to her, she is a big kid. It's not like I'm going to hurt her," I said. I wasn't sure I wasn't going to hurt her I definitely wanted to hit her right now. I was surprised when he laughed.

"Look sunshine I'm more worried that Ash will hurt you. She's tough and well you're…"

"I'm what?" I asked raising my voice.

"You are a little on the fragile side," he admitted.

"Don't let the blond hair and skirt fool I can handle myself," I replied. Harry just crossed his arms over his chest and didn't move. "Fine! I will just see her after she finishes," I said before walking out. I could practically see Harry running to the back and telling Ash what just happened. It was pathetic really. I saw her car and had an overwhelming urge to scratch it or break a window. I walked away though knowing it would blow up in my face once the team found out. I walked back in when I thought of something I did need.

"Need something else?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I do actually. I need to borrow a car, since I'm Dom's fiancé and all he wouldn't be too happy to learn you stranded me here," I said confidently. Harry thought about it before agreeing. Yeah I could make power plays too. He nodded and I followed him out the back.

"You can take this black Civic. It's not ready to be raced but has enough power to fit your needs. Just get it back here in a week and everything will be fine. Is that all you will need Miss. O'Conner?" he asked becoming very businesslike.

"I'm fine for now. I'm glad you realized how important I actually am. It's been nice meeting you," I said grabbing the keys and heading off. I wasn't sure where I was going but knew it felt good to drive.

**A/N**

**Well I hope everyone likes how things are going! I'm thinking about the Rome Ash pair but maybe not what do you guys think? Any thoughts or ideas are welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Ash's POV

"I can't believe you just gave her the car," I chided as my shifted ended. I was helping Harry close up for the night.

"What would you have me do? She is a Toretto. If she called Dom and bitched about how I wouldn't help her or made up some story he would kill me. I've known him a long time but if I hurt someone in that family he would still kill me," Harry explained.

"She's an O'Conner," I corrected.

"O'Conner, Torreto, Cartel," he said gesturing towards me. "It doesn't matter."

"Is that why you've been helping me out all these years? Because of my last name?"

"Don't be stupid, Ash," he said, rolling his eyes.

"No really, why did you hire me? When I applied here I was a book worm school girl who was a terrible mechanic. You took one look at my last name and that's why you've been helping me right?" I asked disgusted.

"I hired you because you knew cars, were pretty and yeah because of your last name. Anyone in your family will be a winning bet on cars. I haven't been helping you all this time for those reasons though. If you couldn't have cut it then I would have thrown your ass out and you know it," he said firmly. I exhaled a deep breath before chuckling.

"You hired me cause I'm pretty?" I asked with a smile.

"You know half the guys come in here just to have you work on their cars."

"Alright, alright," I agreed.

"Come over for dinner tonight," he said locking the door as we headed for the parking lot.

"You know I have a race tonight," I said leaning against my car.

"Why don't you skip it for once," he asked. "Come on the wife has been nagging me to get you back over."

"If you had kids she wouldn't be so desperate for my company," I teased. "Come on Harry I want to be an Aunt! But really I have to go tonight. I will come over on Sunday."

"Don't you have family barbeque on Sunday?" he asked.

"Please like I would ever go to one of those tragedies again. Look I need to get ready and eat I will see you Sunday."

"Your not working tomorrow?"

"Nope I have tomorrow and Saturday off," I said hoping into my car. I waved and headed to get ready. I had an appointment that I didn't want to miss. I got home and Vince was there. I headed upstairs and didn't see him. I grabbed white shorts and a gray cut off shirt. By the time my makeup was perfect it was time to go. Vince was dressed and ready when I walked down stairs. I saw the surprise on his face.

"What's with the new hair?" he asked.

"Thought I would change it up, what do you think?" I asked skeptically. I had dyed my hair back to its original brown. I took the bold red out and kept it natural tonight, plain and straight just like it had always been.

"I like it, looks better than the shit you had before," he approved. I grinned and just shook my head. "Why don't you go put on a shirt that actually fits now?"

"Bite me," I replied. He chuckled and tried to mess up my hair. I ducked out of his grip and grabbed my keys.

"I see the change hasn't been completed."

"Don't get confused V. The hair might be like the old me but that's the only thing that's changing back," I informed him. He looked annoyed with that but didn't say anything.

"What time you leaving?" I asked.

"Soon. Are you racing tonight?"

"Not if Brian or Dom is. I can't afford to lose again."

"Well I think Dom is so enjoy the sideline tonight. We should race though," he added.

"Why I would just smoke you," I laughed.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. I have known you for a long time and just because you roll with the big dogs now don't mean I still can't beat my baby sister," he said confidently.

"Yeah alright fine we can race," I agreed.

"If I win no more of those shirts," he said. I thought about it before agreeing.

"But if I win then you pick up your own damn parts from Harry's. No more deliveries." He laughed but agreed. "We racing in front of everyone tonight?" I asked.

"No tomorrow at the garage. We can race in front of the team," he grinned.

"Scared of losing in front of a big crowd?" I joked.

"I think the more important question is… are you scared of losing in front of just the team?" he asked seriously.

"Like I care what any of them think," I replied snidely.

"Keep fronting Ash." I turned and walked out the front door. I didn't need to hear this shit right now. I headed over to the race and met up with some of my friends.

"Where you been girl," Jasmine asked. She was a typical racer girl. She wore the revealing outfits and hooked up with the guys but I liked her because she was a real person during the day. She worked at a law firm as a paralegal. She loved this life but knew it wouldn't last forever. I also loved the fact that she wasn't a complete moron like most of the girls around here. She hooked up with Leon back in the day.

"Handling the drama," I sigh.

"Yeah how's that going? I'm sure it's been tough having them back in town."

"You have no idea, Vince is back living with me and Dom's a control freak with that bitch of a girlfriend. Brian and Mia are still amazing though," I explained quickly.

"What happened to Leon and Jesse?" she asked.

"Not too sure about Leon but Jesse knocked some girl up in the Dominican so he's there with her."

"Yeah and what about the new guy?" she asked with a smirk. I followed her gaze over my shoulder and saw Rome was leaning against his car talking with Brian.

"That's Rome and he's mine" I warned her.

"You really going to mess with someone on Dom's team?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yeah maybe I am," I said confidently.

"Guess I will have to hit your brother up then," she joked.

"Oh god Jazz please don't," I begged. She just smirked and nodded.

"You racing tonight?" she asked.

"No way, I can't afford to lose to O'Conner. I was thinking about racing in one of the lower budget races just for laughs, you down?"

"You thinking tag team style?" she asked.

"Yeah, we wreck at those and they always make me laugh."

"Okay you want me to set it up since Tej hates on you right now?"

"Oh you heard about that?" I asked cringing.

"Everyone has heard. I'll go talk with Tej, you talk to this sexy man walking over here," she smirked. I turned and saw Rome walking over to us. I waved Jasmine away and smiled to the approaching Rome.

"Can you stop stalking me?" I joked.

"Like I didn't see you checking me out all the way over here," he said pulling me into a hug. "You miss me baby girl?"

"And why would I miss you?" I teased.

"I like the new look," he said twirling my hair around his finger.

"Yeah well I have this guy I'm trying to impress and I thought I would change it up for him," I said leaning into his chest.

"You didn't have to change your hair to impress me," he whispered. I just smiled into his chest. He leaned back and I could tell he was about to kiss me. I panicked and pushed away from him. He looked almost hurt.

"Sorry Rome but I'm not about to get involved with someone on Dom's team," I explained running a hand through my hair.

"You going to let him control you like that?" he asked judgmentally.

"Like he doesn't control you? Please I'm on my own not depending on that team which is under his control," I said popping my hip out.

"Then why does it matter if I'm on the team with him?" he asked.

"You know what Rome maybe I just don't like you and was trying to be nice about it. Ever think about that?" I asked snidely.

"Nice try," he commented.

"I have to get ready to race," I said turning to look for Jasmine. I felt his hand lightly grab my arm.

"You don't have to be this person with me, be this guarded," he whispered. It hurt a little, I did like him but I wasn't going to trust someone on that team especially someone I knew almost nothing about.

"Yeah are you going to take care of me when everything goes to hell again? No, because you will leave just like the rest of them," I said pulling my arm free. I brushed away the tears and tried to make my way through the crowd without hitting anyone.

"Ash what's wrong with you?" Vince asked pulling me into his arms. I hugged him tightly and had to bite my lip. "Why are you crying?" he asked more firmly. I wanted to spill everything but I just couldn't, not anymore, so much had changed.

"I can't tell you," I mumbled.

"You're not going to tell me who did this to you?" he asked becoming angry.

"I can't tell you because you are one of them! I can't trust you with these things because you have a blind eye for anything related to the team!" I yelled drawing attention.

"Ash you don't really think I would choose the team over you do you? You are my little sister," he said taking a step closer so only I could hear him. I couldn't stop the bitter laugh that slipped through my lips.

"What would you call the last four years?" I asked.

"A mistake," he said quickly. He was clearly prepared for the question and I was a little impressed he had an answer but there was no way I believed it.

"Like I really believe that," I said, turning to head for my car. He let me go but somehow I ended up right in front of Kazy.

"You are crying mascara," she informed me.

"You think you're so funny? God I can't wait till Dom cheats on you or until you finally catch him. You would have to be stupid to think he hasn't already," I replied.

"Jealousy's not a good color on you but then again what is?" she said snidely.

"Really you are going to take a jab at my fashion? Wow you are dumber than I thought. It must suck that your own brother loves me more than you. Do you just cry yourself to sleep at night?"

"I'm sure it feels the same knowing Vince cares the same way for me instead of you," she replied clearly caught off guard by my statement.

"Just because you decided to cheat on Dom with him back then doesn't mean he actually cares for you. You think that tattoo on his arm means anything? Well guess what princess it doesn't. Your brother and my brother will always put me first. Who's gonna put you first?" I asked. That really seemed to mess with her and she was clearly worried I knew about the tattoo, if I really wanted to hurt her I could just tell Dom it was there.

"Dom left you! Do you remember that? He left you when things became hard you know what he did for me? He came with me and took care of everything. He could have run without me but he didn't so swallow that!" She yelled. A few people glanced over at us.

"You think I care? It's not about Dom it's about family. I got mad because I lost my family not my boyfriend. I do not let a man have that much power over me. What would you be without him? You couldn't recover like I did, become something bigger and better. You would crumble and be no one."

She clearly wasn't prepared for all the cold hard facts I was throwing in her face. I saw the hurt, anger and pain flash over her. I didn't care if she wanted to play this game then I was going to win. What I wasn't ready for was the fist that connected to my face. She had punched me right in the jaw. I stumbled and stopped her from hitting me again. I lunged and knocked her over. We wrestled and I ended up on top of her hitting her over in the head. I couldn't stop I felt the tears going down my face but all the rage kept me going. She managed to throw me off and I scrapped my head against the pavement. I tried to get at her again but someone stopped me. I looked up to see who was holding me and it was Dom. I glanced back at the bloody blonde on the ground she was trying to stand up. I had clearly won this fight but I didn't feel good about it. I struggled to get free but Dom didn't let go until Brian was there to hold onto me. He moved to help Kazy stand up. She was a mess and crying. Her face was bleeding and it reminded me of the blood on my head. I suddenly felt woozy and weak; Brian began supporting more of my weight.

"What is wrong with you?" Dom shouted.

"She came at me! She hit me first!" I defended.

"So you beat her until she can't stand!" he yelled. Everyone nearby had gathered around and was watching. He was supporting all her weight and was still in my face. I was having a hard time focusing; the hit to my head was getting more and more painful.

"I need to get out of here," I mumbled trying to get free of Brian. He let me go and I stumbled and after a few steps collapsed onto the ground. I watched as Dom stopped Brian from helping me. I hit the ground hard.

"We need to get Kazy to the hospital," Dom said. I was having a hard time focusing things were coming and going.

"Ash needs a hospital. You take Kaz and I can take Ash," Brian said trying to help me. Dom stepped in front of him and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"She can help herself let's go," Dom ordered.

"Dom are you insane? Help her," Mia said rushing over to me. I saw Kazy and she looked like she was about to pass out. Dom scooped her up.

"We need to leave now," he ordered walking away.

"Brian help me," Mia said on the ground next to me.

"O'Conner let's go!" I heard Dom yell. Things were getting darker and harder to hear.

"Just get out of here Dom!" Mia shouted. I was screaming internally for Vince to show up but of course he was nowhere to be found right now. I felt two arms lift me off the ground and once I felt secure I blacked out. The pain was too much and I couldn't fight it anymore, I was just grateful Brain had been there for me.

**I am sorry it took so long for an update! I had drama that delayed me but here you go I will be trying to get an update again by Friday! SO let me know how you like this chapter I think it was very exciting. How do you like the new Dom and his acting of Ash, is it working? Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Kazy's POV

Things were fuzzy when I woke up. I was in an unfamiliar room and it took me a few minutes to realize it was in the hospital. I looked out the window and it was dark outside, I knew it had to be at least a day later. Everyone was in my small room and I was happy to see them. Dom was leaning against the wall asleep; Mia was lying across three chairs with Brian leaned against them. Vince was out under the window. I didn't see Rome though.

"Dom," I tried to say but it came out in a whisper. The pain in my chest was unexpected but it hurt. I glanced down and saw my entire abdomen was wrapped, that meant cracked or broken ribs. I felt the bandages on my face, I prayed they would scar. I was in too much pain now; I closed my eyes and quickly passed out again.

"They tell you anything about Ash?" I heard. I heard Dom speak clearly but I couldn't open my eyes or find the strength to talk. I couldn't move but I heard them all easily, I was just happy I also couldn't feel the pain.

"No they won't tell me anything," Vince responded. I guess I had hurt Ash enough to be in here too, that made me feel a little better all I remember is her beating the shit out of me.

"You are her only family don't they have to tell you?" Brain asked.

"The doctor said she demanded no information be released," Vince replied. He sounded freaked.

"At least we know she's awake," Mia said.

"We knew that when she screamed at us," Vince said, sounds like they were in her room before she kicked them all out. "I've never seen her like that."

"Her head is all screwed up because of that gash I'm sure she was just scared," Mia said in a softer tone. I tried to talk but couldn't. This was now getting on my nerves. I wanted to say something.

"All of you shouldn't be in here," a new voice said. I didn't recognize this man's voice.

"Sorry doctor we just worry about her," Brian said. I was happy to hear Brain say that, things have been really rough between us lately.

"Well she is looking better and should be waking up soon; I have lowered her morphine so she will be coming too in a few hours. She won't be able to handle a lot but you guys should be able to talk with her for a little," he informed them.

"How's Ash doing?" Vince asked.

"She is fine," the doctor sounded a little tenser.

"Can't you just tell us what's wrong with her or when she will be released?" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry she has demanded no information be released, but I will say she is asleep right now if some of you wanted to see her," he replied sounding terrible. "You can't stay long if she wakes up and starts screaming again she might rip her stitches."

"Thank you," Dom said. I heard the door open and then close gently. There was a long silence and even I could feel the awkwardness. I tried to pry my eyes open but it was no use. Stupid drugs.

"Are you going over there?" Brian asked.

"No, I can't stand seeing her like that and knowing she doesn't want me there. I think I'm going to go home and get some things she might need," he said. "It's what she did for me so I guess it's the right thing," he explained.

"I'm going to go over there for a while then," Brian said.

"Where is Rome?" Dom asked.

"Last I saw he was still sitting outside her door. If the doctor told him she's asleep then I'm sure he's in there."

"You say here then and I will go check on Ash for a little. I want to just see how she's doing and be back before Kaz wakes up. Just give me twenty minutes," Dom ordered. There was silence before I heard the door open and close. I was getting sleepy it was harder to listen now.

"What are we going to do?" Mia asked in a whisper.

"Try and take care of them, things are rough now but I know Ash will mellow out and things will settle down," Brian replied.

"You think Kaz will ever get over this and allow that?" Mia asked.

"Who cares what she allows?" Brian asked. Ouch and there was the pain again.

"When push comes to shove and we both know that time is coming if Kaz tells Dom her or Ash I think he might choose her and then we will be forced to take sides," she said. It sounded like she was crying.

"Mia I don't think Kaz would ever want to divide us like that. She's not that type of monster," he whispered.

"But what if it happens what if we have to choose?" she asked. I couldn't fight it anymore, I wasn't able to stay focused long enough to hear Brian answer, the darkness over took me.

Ash's POV

I was alone watching T.V in my hospital room. I had a severe concussion and split my head. I had six stitches and some bruises that weren't a big deal. My doctor was nice, but at one point when I had woken up the team was in my room and I started screaming at them to get out. The doctor explained that I was just disoriented and scared, either way though I didn't want any of them in here with me.

"How are you doing Miss. Cartel?" the nurse asked. She was nice, always in the door after I woke up to check on me.

"My head feels like it's going to explode," I said.

"Yeah that happens when you lose a fight with the ground," she joked.

"Yeah I never realized how tough the ground really was," I replied.

"Your boyfriend is still sitting right outside asking about you are you sure you don't want me to let him in. What's one visitor?" she asked. She loved Rome apparently he had been outside my door since I kicked everyone out.

"I told you he's not my boyfriend and no, no visitors," I informed her. "It would just be too hard to talk to anyone or explain right now."

"And still no brother or cute blonde guy either?" she asked with a smile.

"No not yet at least. Have you seen the big buff guy lately?" I asked.

"He's in with Miss. O'Conner like always. But if I'm being honest he stopped in here for ten minutes when you were asleep," she said biting her lip.

"It's alright the doc told me I get visitors when I'm sleeping, I can handle that," I informed her. She checked my stats before leaving my flowers on the table. There were like 5 dozen tulips. Every time I woke up she brought in more flowers but wouldn't tell me who they were from.

"Please tell me," I begged.

"Sorry but he informed me not too," she smiled before opening the door.

"Hey if Rome is still there he can come in," I said ending in a whisper. She smiled and kicked someone on the ground next to her.

"You can go in now," she said with a smile. A second later a very tired and messy Rome walked in. I tried to sit up a little more but it made my head spin.

"Hey pretty girl," he said sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"What did I tell you about stalking me?" I teased. He smiled and seemed to relax a little.

"What happened to you?" he asked becoming serious again.

"Just a little concussion, nothing I can't handle," I tried to play it casually.

"You look terrible," he said placing his hand on mine.

"The ground is tougher than I thought," I said trying to relax him.

"Who are the flowers from?" he asked tightening the grip he had on my hand. That was a little confusing I thought for sure they were from Rome.

"Jasmine," I said simply. Better than going into a conversation about something I didn't know about. He nodded and relaxed a little into the chair.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you," he said.

"Rome I made it very clear to you that I don't need help," I replied.

"This hospital says different," he informed me.

"Can we have this conversation later?" I asked getting a throbbing headache. He nodded and turned to watch the T.V with me. I smiled and felt my eyes get droopy. It was annoying I spent more time asleep then awake. The doctor said it was normal and that it should be stopping soon.

"Do me a favor," I said turning to look at Rome.

"Sure," he said eagerly.

"You have to promise you will do it though," I said knowing he wouldn't like it. He nodded without hesitation.

"Don't tell anyone I let you visit with me," I began.

"No problem," he said.

"And don't be in here when I wake up," I said. I saw the hurt on his face but he nodded. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our hands. "Thank you Rome." I said before closing my eyes. I woke up not too much later and felt decent. I was happy to be alone and pushed the button for the nurse to come in. She walked in with more tulips and I shook my head.

"You look better," she commented putting the flowers next to all the others.

"I should probably get a vase for those," I noted.

"Why bother you will just get new ones."

"Yeah I suppose, do you think you can ask the doctor to come in here I want to know what's going on with my head." She nodded and left the room. Ten minutes later the doctor walked in. He was a nice looking guy early forties I would guess, short, dark hair.

"You are looking a lot better Miss. Cartel, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel better actually, kinda hungry," I admitted.

"Well two days of rest will do that to you." He examined me a little before writing notes down. "Well your stitches look good and now that you are well rested and seem to be all there having visitors might be a good idea. I'm confident in saying you won't have a panic attack again but just in case I would do one at a time. I can have the nurse bring you some food and if you keep it down alright and stay stable you could be out of here early as tomorrow evening," he said.

"Okay great thank you."

"Would you like me to let someone in?" he asked hesitating. I shook my head. "Miss. Cartel I know this is not my place but the people out there are very concerned for you and when I release you, you are going to need help. You won't be able to take care of yourself alone," he informed me.

"And why not?" I asked.

"With a concussion this bad you won't be able to drive for at least two weeks. You are going to need people watching you in case something happens, you won't be stable because your balance will be affected. This is a serious injury," he said.

"Okay I get it; can you tell me if Kazy is messed up this badly?"

"I can't discuss another patient's condition," he said. I frowned annoyed and he laughed. "I suppose I can tell you she is in more pain than you."

"That does make me feel better," I grinned.

"You really need to decide who will be helping you the next few weeks so I can explain everything to him," the doctor pushed.

"Why do you assume it's a man?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to assume that but with four men drilling me about you I just thought it would be one of them. Probably the one who sleeps in the hall outside your door, or your brother who dropped that bag for you," he said motioning to the bag on the ground. I hadn't even noticed it was there. "Or the one who pays for all those flowers."

"Any chance you know who they are from?" I asked.

"The nurses don't tell me anything," he said. I laughed and nodded.

"Okay well you can inform my brother about my condition because he will be helping me I suppose and if it's not too much to ask can you send Brian in after like twenty minutes."

"And which one would he be?" the doctor asked seeming happy I was allowing visitors.

"Cute blond," I said quoting the nurse.

"Sure thing," the doctor agreed before heading out. I reached for the bag and smile when I opened it. There were clean clothes, all my makeup, face wipes, hair brush, hair ties, and my toothbrush. Vince was kinda amazing sometimes. I brushed out my hair and pulled it up, and then wiped my face clean; it felt amazing to just do that. I put on a little make up so I wasn't so pale looking and then waited for Brian, and the long day of visitors ahead of me.

**So here you go I hope everyone likes this, I got some really helpful and nice reviews so keep that up and thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Kazy's POV

I'd been awake for about an hour now. I talked with everyone and Dom told me everything. The doctor came in and explained I cracked a rib and had a concussion. The cut on my face would heel along with the bruises. The only person I hadn't seen was Rome but Mia explained that he never left Ash's room or hallway for that matter. It stung a little but I understood it. What really hurt was when Dom was talking to the doctor.

"Why did it take her so much longer to wake up than Ash? The injuries seem similar to me," Dom asked.

"Well Miss. Cartel has a much more serious concussion so in all actuality she should have been out longer than Miss. O'Conner but some people are just stronger than others. There is no medical term I can give you but Miss. Cartel is a fighter and Miss. O'Conner seems to have a harder time handling pain. Her recovery is right on track though. Miss. Cartel just fights against the pain and injury. It's actually amazing," the doctor replied. Dom just nodded and the doctor left.

"How are you feeling now?" Dom asked sitting next to me.

"Stupid," I admitted. Dom laughed and it made me feel better. The rest of the team went home to sleep or get food now that I had finally woken up.

"That's not what I meant," he clarified.

"My head hurts but my ribs are killing me every time I breathe too deep," I sighed. "I can't believe the doctor thinks Ash is stronger than me."

"Kazy if I tell you something I need you to understand I'm not trying to hurt you I'm trying to be honest with you and help you," he said putting his hand on my leg.

"I get the feeling I'm not going to want to hear this but okay," I agreed.

"You had a rough childhood, growing up with an abusive dad and having your parents divorced. Brian and you didn't get along and I understand how hard things were for you, but how did you handle things?" he asked trying to be gentle.

"I ran away," I replied confused.

"You went to live with Governor Howard who took you in and loved you and gave you whatever you wanted even though you didn't take any of it he took care of you. When you left and started racing all over where did you live?" he asked.

"I would live with friends or guys I was dating," I said still not sure where he was going with this.

"I know you don't see it like this but you always depended on other people, not because you needed them for money or food or a place to live but that's just something you need. You need other people around because you are scared otherwise. You are scared of pain and having to handle it alone you are not a fighter," Dom explained. I was going to argue but I wanted to think about it. He did seem to be right. I knew I had a need for people, that's why I had a really hard time sleeping alone.

"Alright," I agreed simply still thinking about how my life reflected what Dom had just said.

"I think you should know some things about Ash," he continued. I really didn't want to hear that but agreed anyway. "Around thirteen her dad killed her mother," he said lowering his tone. That was not the first thing I expected him to say.

"I never knew that," I whispered.

"What she doesn't tell most people is that she and Vince were forced to watch. Their father tied them to chairs and they watch it happen. She was barley a teen, Vince was legal but can you imagine what that was like? Then she as raised by Vince. He was so hard on her you can't imagine. They fought all the time; she was alone at nights while he raced and drank. Every time her grades slipped or she brought a boy home he locked her in her room. He loves her but he had no idea how to raise a teenager he was just one himself," Dom continued. It was hard to listen to and even harder to imagine.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Well once she graduated high school Vince shipped her off to Boston College that summer. She didn't want to go, begged him to let her stay and go to school locally but he refused because Boston had better academics or some shit like that. She was all alone in a random place that she didn't want to be in. Then she comes back here finally and gets all mixed up with this team, things were bad between them for awhile. She dated a rival team and ended up being kidnapped and physically assaulted. And then things got really bad and everyone she had learned to trust left her. Ash is a fighter because life keeps throwing hits her ways, that's why I tried to be so easy on her when we first got here."

"What changed then? Why did you suddenly make the power play and start backing me?" I asked barley able to speak.

"I saw how hard it was on you and knew Ash could handle it but you couldn't. I am always going to take your side, Ash can handle the hard times for now."

"Dom I could have handled it. I was angry because I thought you were choosing her over me like everyone else seemed too. It was hard watching my brother take her side over mine," I said sharply.

"Brian loves her like I've never seen him care about anyone but Mia. I honestly don't know where the strong bond comes from but you shouldn't take it personally, he loves you too," Dom said squeezing my hand. "I love you." There was so much to think about and take in.

"Can you get Brian?" I asked. Dom nodded and left to get him. I had no idea how I felt. I didn't like the idea that Dom thought I was weak but he made a good case proving I was. I felt horrible for Ash what a terrible life. No wonder she was so angry, I don't know if I could have survived that. I wasn't strong enough to handle that much shit but does that make me weak? Dom walked back in almost ten minutes later.

"Brian's visiting with Ash. He's the first visitor she has allowed and the doctor is not letting more than one person in to see her," he explained.

"Can you leave me alone?" I asked. It came out harsher than I meant it but didn't have the energy to take it back.

"Kaz you don't have to prove you can handle being alone," he replied.

"I'm not proving anything; I just have a severe headache and want to think. I really do appreciate everything you told me but now I just need to think and having you here won't help. Just go home, sleep, and eat anything. I promise I just need some time," I explained. "I love you." He nodded and kissed me before leaving. He came back a few hours later and I was happy to see him… kinda. Brian still hadn't been in to see me since I had first woken up but Mia and Vince had. Rome finally came to see me and he made me laugh like always.

"Do you want to be with me?" I blurted out in the silence. Dom looked over at me and seemed shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"From everything you told me and the way you talk about Ash it really seems like you want and should be with Ash," I said.

"You want me to be with Ash?" he asked.

"Of course not but I don't want you to be with me because you don't think I can handle it. I'm stronger than everyone seems to think."

"Ever since we got to L.A you have changed. You used to be fun and crazy for life. Going after things you loved and not letting anyone slow you down. Now you seem to hate everyone and are just in bitch mode all the time. You have any idea how hard it is being around you when you act like this?" he asked becoming harsh.

"What if this is the new me? Ash changed maybe I did too," I said. I really wished I could sit up and not look so damn fragile but my point was seemingly there. I saw the frustration and the anger.

"If this is the new you then I don't want any part of it."

"Okay," I replied simply. He didn't really seem to know how to react. After an awkward moment he left. Didn't say anything, he just left. Dom hadn't walked out on me but it hurt. I now understood just how hard it was to watch someone you love walk out without a word. Brain walked in a little later with a huge grin on his face.

"There's my baby sister," he said. "Glad to see you are finally awake." He came over and gave me an awkward hug.

"Where have you been?" I asked. I was being light about it; I didn't want to be a bitch right now with Brian.

"Ash needed to talk and I was her first allowed visitor so I didn't want to rush her. I knew you were strong enough to survive without me," he said with another smile.

"You think I'm strong?" I asked.

"Hell yeah your on O'Conner. You are one of the strongest people out there. All the shit you went through. Yeah you have a hard time sometimes but when push comes to shove you can handle yourself," he said confidently.

Brian thought I was strong and Dom thought I was weak that said a lot

**So I realize this has kinda been all about Ash, so that will be changing more so it's more even for Kazy because she should get her share. Also thank you for the great reviews they are very helpful with suggestions! Keep up the reviews and thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Ash's POV

"I want to go home," I insisted.

"I would really feel better if you stayed one more night," the doctor replied.

"Look I can handle myself, I promise to be careful and follow all the rules plus Vince is so protective nothing will happen," I pleaded.

"Fine, I will have the nurse get your paper work ready and have you out of here in an hour," he agreed.

"Thank you," I said. He smiled and headed out. A few minutes later Rome came in. "Vince is going to kill you if he finds you in here again," I chided.

"I'll take my chances," Rome said sitting next to me.

"I'm busting out of here in an hour and I'm hungry. Are you going to buy me some food or what?" I asked.

"Sure anything you want," he agreed with a huge smile.

"Okay, get out before Vince kills you. I will call you when I'm home," I ordered. He nodded and headed out. I waited impatiently to be released and around the hour mark I got a new visitor.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Pretty good, I'm being released soon," I replied in a small voice.

"Nice flowers," Dom commented. I glanced at all the flowers on the small table and nodded.

"Yeah weird the nurse won't tell me who they are from but there are not too many guys who know my favorite flower is a tulip. Why did you send me so many?" I asked.

"It's the least I could do," he said sitting in the chair next to me.

"So what you are back to being nice to me?" I asked harshly.

"Ash what did you expect me to do? You were attacking Kazy right in front of me. I know I hurt you and I have already apologized for it and won't be doing it again. I think it's clear you belong on the team with us. Kazy is going to cool it and you need to do the same," he said. Everything in me wanted to argue that he was wrong and that I didn't need the team but I wanted to be back. After going through this I did miss everyone and that included Dom.

"I'm going to keep working at Harry's though," I said. I saw him smile slightly and it made me roll me eyes.

"No way, we need you at the garage. Having another mechanic will be huge," Dom said shaking his head.

"Yeah whys that? Kaz can't work on cars?" I asked lightly trying to joke around about her without sounding harsh.

"She does custom paint work but that's about all we trust her with," he laughed. Vince walked in and seemed a little caught off guard.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"I was just giving your sister her work responsibilities," Dom said standing up.

"You ganna be working with us?" Vince asked. I nodded and Vince had a huge smile cross his face. It made me laugh. Dom patted Vince on the back before leaving. "You ready to go home?"

"Yes please!" I said eagerly. All I wanted to do was take a shower when I got home and then change into my favorite sweats. Vince helped me up and then the nurse came in with a wheel chair.

"Its hospital policy we wheel you to the exit," she said. I sighed but agreed not wanting to cause drama. I sat in the chair and she wheeled me towards the exit going over everything with Vince. No driving or working with tools for two weeks. I couldn't sleep more than 6 hours at a time not that I needed that much sleep ever. No loud noises or pressure situations for a week. It was basically a list of things I couldn't do.

"I can take it from here," Vince said helping me up. I saw the Mazda parked right outside the door. I walked out with no help from Vince and was ready to put this behind me.

"Did my car make it home alright?" I asked sliding into the passenger seat. Vince chuckled and nodded.

"I'm glad you have been taking good care of it," he said driving at least five miles under the speed limit.

"I love that car, what did you think was going to happen to it?" I asked.

"With your driving skills there was a good chance it was going to be wrecked," he joked.

"Vince go faster," I commented when he was still going so slow.

"I'm going the speed limit," he said.

"You are like 7 miles under it! Seriously going this slow drives me insane," I said. He sped up to the actual limit. "Since when do you drive the speed limit last I checked you were always 10 miles over it."

"You are sick," he clarified.

"Yeah and the doctor said no stressful situations and you going slow and hovering over me for the next few weeks will drive me crazy. Just act normal, it's not like you have a problem checking on me. You were protective enough now you just have a good reason for it," I assured him. I smiled when he sped up a little more and it did let me relax slightly. The house was surprisingly clean

"Everything should be set up in your room and I will order some food. What are you hungry for?" he asked.

"Whoa when did you become all responsible?" I asked crashing on the couch. Vince watched me carefully and I just smiled. This was going to get annoying. "When did you clean the house?"

"I hired a maid to do it while I was waiting for you to wake the hell up. Now what do you want to eat?" he asked sitting next to me.

"I want to go out to eat," I informed him. He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Can you be a normal sick person?" He asked.

"I'm not sick, I'm injured there is a difference," I corrected.

"Well where do you want to go?"

"I want to take a shower and get all dressed up and then Rome and I are going out to dinner. If you or any team members would like to join you may but there will be no yelling or arguing because that would just stress me out," I said with a smirk. I saw Vince was working very hard to not yell so he simply nodded. I laughed and jumped up to shower. I got up too fast and was dizzy. Vince grabbed my arm to steady me.

"You are not made of stone, be careful," he said letting me go.

"I love you V."

"Love you too."

Things seemed to take me longer with my head. I would occasionally get dizzy and have to sit down. The blow dryer was a no go, it was much too loud so I had towel dry my hair which was annoying. Rome was coming over in thirty minutes and I was ready to go. It was nice to just sit down and relax for a little. Vince informed me Mia, Brian and he would be joining us. Dom was staying at the hospital. There was a burger place only a few minutes away. Rome seemed very casual about everyone joining us. It amazed me how easy going he was, it was like no one I had ever been involved with, not that I'm involved with him… Ugh.

Kazy's POV

"Hi," I said in a whisper. Dom and I hadn't said much since our fight. I wasn't sure what to say exactly but the silence was killing me.

"How are you feeling," he asked walking over to me.

"Stupid," I admitted. He chuckled and it made me relax a bit. "Where did you end up going?"

"I went to check on Ash," he said.

"How was that?" I asked.

"She is doing really well got released an hour ago. She seems to be fighting the injury I'm worried she is going to hurt herself before she fully recovers because she is rushing."

"Why did you send her flowers? I mean not just flowers but flower after flower after flower and then I get nothing?" I asked sharply.

"First you don't like flowers and I sent Ash them because I never got to see her. I was in here with you because I wanted to make sure you were doing alright," he said evenly. "I worry about you and I thought that was enough."

"That's a good answer," I admitted. Dom laughed and it made me smile. I didn't really like flowers because they reminded me of death and funerals.

"I shouldn't have said those things when you were here before. I want us to be happy again. Things have been all screwed up since the Republic. I just worry that after a fight you might go back with her and I can't take that. Admit it you have thought about how things would be if you were back with her," I said trying to remain calm.

"I hadn't until you said something about going back with her. I was really happy when we were together, we rarely fought and she made me happy. But you do something different," he said sitting next to me.

"Yeah what's that fight with you?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I told you I love you after only days, it took me months with Ash. I knew instantly with you though it's never been like that with anyone but with you it's different. You are a constant challenge and a puzzle. I love not knowing and I love that you make me a better person you don't let me get away with things because I'm Dominic Torreto," he said, laughing at his own name.

"You are not that great," I chuckled.

"I think we are going to be just fine," he said confidently. I nodded happy to hear his confidence.

"Is anyone else around?" I asked surprised I hadn't seen anyone lately.

"They all are having dinner with Ash, so everyone left to get ready and catch some sleep. And Ash has agreed to come back on the team. She will be a mechanic and around all the time."

"I figured it was a matter of time," I said rolling my eyes. "Am I imagining her and Rome or is that happening?"

"Vince will never allow her anywhere near a team member not after what happened last time and how it changed her," he said getting rough.

"She doesn't really seem to care what anyone else thinks. She does what she wants," I clarified.

"It's easy to see just how much our opinions matter to her, you just haven't taken the time to actually look at her and you didn't know her before. It's just your opinion she doesn't seem to care about and vice versa," he added. I chose not to argue that statement.

"I can see that if she wants to be with Rome then she will be," I said. Dom nodded and didn't argue that statement. "I want to go home."

"The doctor said it would be another day," Dom informed me.

"Well I want to leave in the morning. I just want to be in our bed and away from all this. I came at her Dom I started all this," I said resting my head against his arm.

"I'm just sorry you had to get hurt," he said kissing the top of my head. I smiled and slowly fell asleep.

Ash's POV

"No way go change," Vince demanded.

"Don't yell it's giving me a headache," I warned. It wasn't but I just wanted him to shut up. I had on a simple black dress and silver heels. I was covered in all areas Vince was just mad that I looked pretty for Rome.

"We are going out to dinner not the prom," he said lowering his tone.

"I have been stuck in the hospital and I want to look nice. It feels good to get dressed up. The whole team will be there it's not just Rome, besides I thought it would make you feel better seeing me all healthy," I said walking down the stairs. He hugged me tightly and walked me out the door. Everyone was at the chain restaurant when I got there. Rome didn't get up when he saw me and I was happy, things needed to stay casual tonight.

"You look amazing Ashy, seems you heel up pretty fast," Brian said hugging me.

"Well you know I can take a hit with the best of them," I teased. I sat down and we all had dinner and it was great. As it got later the place got busier and it got louder. I tried to ignore the ringing in my head but it started getting to be too much.

"I need to leave," I said getting up. I stumbled out the door. The cool air and quiet helped instantly. I steadied myself and exhaled.

"You alright," Rome asked placing a supportive arm around me.

"It got too loud in there, my head it pounding and my vision is a little blurry," I admitted.

"Look at me," Rome demanded. I took my eyes off the ground and met his stare. Things focused and I started noticing just how amazing his face was. I smiled and he matched it times 10. "You look beautiful tonight," he said in a serious tone. Rome was such a joker it amazed me how many moments he had already created between us. He took my face in his hands and stroked my cheek gently. I knew what was about to happen and I wanted it, just a small gap between us, but last minute I ducked my head under his chin and just hugged him. I felt his disappointment. He kept me steady and supported most of my weight as I began feeling weaker.

"What's going on?" Vince demanded coming out a second later.

"It got really loud in there and Rome was helping me stand I need to go home and lay down," I explained feeling exhausted. Vince appraised my face before nodding.

"I can take her," Rome said tightening his grip around me.

"I want to go home with Vince," I said pulling free of Rome. The look and his face made me feel terrible. I hugged Brain and Mia goodbye before walking the extra step to Rome.

"I'm sorry," I whispered when I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can take hits too, keep throwing them," he said in a light voice. It made me smile and I pulled free. Vince put his arm over my shoulder and walked me to the car. Rome was amazing. The easiest going guy I knew, even more than Brian. He could make the entire room laugh but with me he made me feel like the most precious thing around. I haven't felt this way in a damn long time. But he was one of them how could I trust him, one bad move and they are all gone.

**A/N**

**Thank you for the many reviews it has givin me a lot to think about and changes have been inspired by you readers so thanks! Enjoy and let me know what you think. I've been toying with Kaz Vince as per requested but not sure they are the same people. Thoughts on couples? Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Kazy's POV

"I'm free, I'm free, I'm free at last," I sang. It felt good to be outside the hospital and headed home. All I wanted to do was shower and see everyone. It was around 9am and everyone was coming over to our place at noon. Just look like the good old days having a family BBQ. We had them in Miami but they were infamous here at the Torreto house. Ever since Dom was a kid so it would be nice to have everyone over and make it like it should be… A family affair.

"It will be nice to have you in bed with me again," Dom agreed. "I've missed you."

"I've missed me too," I smiled. Dom leaned over and kissed me before speeding up. He rounded the corner and I saw our house. It looked happy and pretty. I rushed inside and headed straight for the shower. An hour later I was dressed in a sun dress and black stilettos. My hair was perfectly in place and my nails had a fresh paint job. It felt like me again, the best version of me.

"Well, well, well, look at you all pretty," Dom said wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and kissed him before resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Dom," I whispered.

"I love you Kazy O'Conner," he replied kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah, yeah you love each other now help bring in the groceries," Mia said barging through the front door. Brian was behind her with arms full of bags. Dom laughed and headed out to help. I walked into the kitchen and helped her unpack everything.

"You look great," Mia said hugging me tightly.

"Thanks, it feels good to be in my clothes again, what do you need my help with?" I asked. He laughed and pulled out vegetables and hedges of lettuce.

"Are you capable of chopping these things to make a salad?" she asked doubtfully. I thought about it and decided I had enough knife skills to pull that off.

"Yes I am," I said sitting down and grabbing the first tomato. "How was dinner last night with everyone?" I asked after I had made it half way through the vegetables and decided I needed a break.

"It was nice being together. Ash looked a lot better like you are looking now and it was just great. She had a hard time being out so we called it an early night," Mia explained. "How are you feeling about her being added to the team?"

"I think it should be fine. I am going to try and talk to her today and try and work everything out so everyone will be happy."

"Are you sure you can do that without killing each other?" she asked skeptically.

"Guess we will see," I said when the door opened and in walked Ash, Rome and Vince.

Ash's POV

It was a weird feeling being back here. Things looked almost identical to how I had last seen them. I imagined that this house had remained the same since Dom's father died. He wasn't big on change. I knew Mia moving out was killing him, not having everyone living here at the fort was hard and I'm sure being locked up with his crazy bitch girlfriend wasn't helping either. She and Mia were in the kitchen.

"Go help," Vince ordered. "And play nice," he added. I rolled my eyes but agreed. I strode over to them and hugged Mia. I smiled at Kazy and felt the awkwardness. I was going to be nice to her, things needed to become civil between us.

"You look good," Mia said going back to making burgers.

"Thanks, how are you doing?" I asked Kazy.

"Better, it was nice just to take a long shower and get into my own clothes," she said.

"I know exactly what you mean, that was the first thing I did," I smiled.

"Ashy were you even going to say hi to me?" Brian said coming up from behind me. He spun me around before putting me on my feet. I hugged him tightly and apologized.

"I was helping your girlfriend make lunch," I said. He looked at me and just rolled his eyes.

"Can you hand me a Corona baby?" he asked looking over to Mia. She grabbed one out of the fridge and handed it over to him. He leaned over and kissed her before smiling at Kazy and heading out back with the rest of the boys.

"You realize you're dating a child right?" I joked. Mia nodded and agreed.

"Being with Rome won't be any different," Kazy said. Mia laughed but I didn't like what she was insinuating.

"She's right you know," Mia added.

"I don't know what you two are talking about," I said shaking my head.

"Well I think he would be perfect for you, someone not so serious but strong enough to handle you," Mia said.

"Isn't that what I have Brian for?" I teased.

"Better watch out Mia," Kazy said.

"Please Brian sees her as a sister and nothing else," Mia said confidently. The one thing no one needed to worry about was the way Brian felt about Mia. She was the only girl for him and he knew it.

"Well he actually has me for that," Kazy said sounding a little offended.

"I just make a better baby sister, someone the guys can take care of," I said. I meant it as a good thing but from the look on Kazy's face she didn't hear it that way. Whatever I was trying to be nice, but haters going to hate.

"Ash come out here," Rome yelled from out back. I was happy to get away from Kazy so I jumped up, grabbed the burgers and headed out, but not before I heard Kazy try and whisper something to Mia.

"She's never going to fit back with us." I wanted to laugh but stopped myself. I wasn't the one having a hard time fitting in. She was.

"Here you are," I said putting the burgers next to the BBQ. Dom threw them on and started grilling. Rome grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into him. I couldn't help but laugh, he was a kid.

"Hey let go you are messing up my shirt," I laughed. He grabbed a handful of my shirt and crinkled it up in his hand. "You are a bully." Rome laughed and kissed me on the cheek before finally releasing me. I rolled my eyes when I saw Vince and Brian glaring in our general direction.

"I think you are going to get yelled at," I smiled. He looked over at Vince and laughed.

"Ash help Mia in the kitchen," Vince said walking over to us.

"Fine," I agreed. When I walked back in the kitchen Mia laughed.

"Ash can I talk to you alone for a minute," Kazy said. I glanced at Mia confused but nodded nonetheless. I followed her out to the front yard and waited.

"Things between us need to get better. You don't like me and I don't like you but that's stupid, the team needs to operate on top level and that means we should get along," she explained. I wanted to laugh but stopped myself. The way she said it was all business.

"I think you are right, but we can't be friends because you think I want to steal Dom and you think that Brian loves me more than you. You are always going to be snide about those things and to be honest I still resent the fact that you used my brother when he was weak for you. That tattoo of yours just looks like a lie to me," I said gesturing to her stomach. It was the first time I had seen the large tattoo of Dom's name across her lower abdomen.

"I didn't use your brother, it's not my fault we had feelings for each other," she said offended.

"Not but it is your fault that you acted on them to get back at Dom or because you were upset. But it's clear that he lost those feelings when he came back here so I'm not too concerned about it," I said crossing my arms. "Talk to Brian and get all your problems with him out and stop thinking I want Dom so maybe we can be friendly."

"Dom wouldn't take you back if you begged and Brian and I don't have issues, we can't be friends because you are just an attention seeking bitch," she said harshly. I ran my hand through my bangs and ruffled them a little.

"I'm trying really hard to be nice to you right now and to be honest. We don't need to be friends at all. We can work together and hate each other like Vince and Brian used to do. Just keep the drama under wraps. I didn't mean to attack you or make you mad about what I said I'm just being honest. Talk to Brian or don't, stop being insecure about Dom or don't. I'm going to be happy on this team and hopefully you will too," I said honestly.

"I think that's smart, we will be Brian and Vince," she agreed with a smirk. "Like brother like sister."

"Deal," I said shaking her hand. We walked back inside and it felt oddly good. We knew where we stood and I think it could work. Brian and Vince hated each other for years and now things were cool between them for the most part at least, they would always have issues.

The food smelt amazing and Mia was gone from the kitchen. We headed out the back door together and everyone's eyes were on us. She went left and I went right. Dom put his arm around her and grabbed the plate of burgers. I sat between Rome and Vince. All the food looked amazing. Dom elected Brian to say grace. He gave a quick under the breath thank you before we all started grabbing for food. Between pie and burgers Rome put his hand on my leg under the table. I glanced up at him and he just smiled. Rome was way too good for me at this moment. I kept rejecting him and he kept being the nice guy. He knew I wanted him and wouldn't let me go that easy.

"Movie time," Dom declared. I laughed and helped Mia clear the table while Kazy walked inside with the guys.

"She doesn't clean?" I asked Mia.

"No it's not really her thing," Mia said.

"Dom's okay with that? I know he would never say it but all the guys think men BBQ women clean," I asked. It was very old school and if Mia ever asked any of the guys for help they would but that's just not how it worked around here.

"He doesn't care, she gets away with just about anything with him," she said.

"Like you with Brian?" I smiled.

"And you with all the guys?" she accused. I shrugged and we laughed.

"Except Vince!" We both said it at the same time and burst out laughing. We both knew I didn't get away with anything around V. After the table was cleared and dishes were washed, we joined everyone for the movie. Mia curled up next to Brian on the couch. Kazy was on Dom's lap. Vince was in the chair and Rome was on the ground leaning back against the couch. I decided I had been very good today; Kazy and I had gotten along so I sat next to Rome. I knew everyone was thinking something but I didn't care.

"What did I miss?" I whispered.

"You," he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh sorry, I thought you asked what I missed," he replied. I laughed at his cheesy line and blushed a little. About half way through the movie I leaned my head against Rome's shoulder and closed my eyes. It had been a long day and I felt comfortable with Rome. He put his arm around me and moved so my head was resting on his chest. He was sitting up but I had slowly slid into an almost laying position. He tightened his grip around me and I fell asleep almost immediately.

**A/N **

**Hope everyone likes it! Let me know if you have any suggestions, there is going to be a Brian Kazy chapter very soon where all their drama will be revealed so look forward to that. What do you think about Vince meeting someone? Ideas are welcome thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter

Ash's POV

"What's the deal with you and Kaz?" Mia asked as I popped the hood on a Mazda that needed my attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking confused. I had barley talked o her today.

"Ever since the first BBQ you guys have been acting weird," she said leaning against the car.

"Define weird," I said looking through the engine. Kazy and I had agreed to work together and just hate each other in a more civilized way. That was like two weeks ago, and we more so just ignored each other and only interacted when needed. There were still snide comments exchanged between us but we had also shared a laugh.

"You guys seem to be friendly," she said laughing a bit.

"Why is that weird?" I asked rolling my eyes but keeping them under the hood.

"I guess I'm just proud of you two," she said.

"I got lunch!" Rome yelled. Everyone looked up at him. He only had one bag of takeout in his hands. "Not for you all," he laughed walking over to me. "How you doing sexy," he said kissing me.

"I'll be better if there's a club sandwich in there," I said looking at the bag warily. Last week I finally caved in and let Rome kiss me and since then we had basically been a couple. Vince hated it and bitched about it all the time but Rome took great care of me. No one else really seemed surprised by it.

"Of course there is," he grinned.

"Brian can you finish this car for me I'm starving," I asked with a pleading smile. He agreed and pushed me aside. Rome pulled me out the back door and pulled out our lunch.

"You are too good to me," I said sliding onto his lap.

"Someone needs to be," he said kissing my neck. He was always saying sweet things like that when we were alone.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked when he did make a move for his food.

"Why would I eat when I can just hold you?" He tightened the grip around my waist causing me to laugh.

"Why do you always have to say things like that?" I asked.

"Just trust me," he whispered.

"I'm trying," I replied. Rome turned me so I was staring at him.

"I want you."

"Rome I can't," I whispered.

"I'm not trying to rush you are pressure you, I just want you to know that I want you all the time just for me," he said rubbing his hand up my leg.

"I want… I want…" It was so hard to say because I did care about Rome but trusting him was just so difficult. Trust for me was a battle and he never did anything but it was still in the back of my head. "I want to want you," I finally said.

"Close enough for me," he said kissing me. I laughed but felt guilty.

"You don't need to wait for something that might never happen," I said pulling away from him.

"I've got time," he grinned.

"And I've got you," I said a little breathy. It was hard to be intimate with anyone like this but Rome made it easier.

"I'm going to get you," he assured me.

"I hope so," I whispered. He hugged me tightly and it felt secure. I didn't plan on letting go but a mousy voice broke my focus.

"Ash I need to talk to you!" Kazy said. I turned and saw she had tears streaming down her face. I turned and saw Rome wasn't too concerned with the crying girl in front of him. He almost looked sad at me not her. I smiled at him before getting up and following her. We walked until the garage was in the distance. Kazy sat on the curb and continued to cry. I wasn't sure what to do or how to feel. She was so dramatic all this could be over nothing. I sat next to her and waited.

"The boys are going to do it!" she mumbled.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Some heist! After everything that's happened they are planning some heist for the money. I don't know what to do," she said falling to pieces. I was stunned, I felt myself go numb instantly. "Didn't you hear me!" she yelled.

"Why did you tell me?" I said in a monotone.

"You have to stop them! Of all people I thought you would help me. I just… I heard Dom telling Vince and freaked. I mean after Vince's arm and having to run they are doing it all over again. I can't do that all again!"

"Does Dom know you know?" I asked. She just nodded her head vigorously.

"What did he say?" I asked. I felt tears down my face not but still stayed still.

"He said we needed it and it was for the team. That it would work and be fine… nothing would go wrong and bullshit like that!" she said bringing more hysteria.

"You're right to be upset and thank you for telling me," I said standing up. My legs wobbled a little but I straightened them out.

"What are you going to do?" she asked following after me.

"I don't know," I replied.

"We need to figure this out!" she said grabbing my arm and stopping me.

"We don't need to do anything! You need to talk to Dom and try and beat some sense into him and when that doesn't work get ready to have your heart broken because that's what's about to happen. There is nothing to be done if they have decided to do it then that's it!" I yelled breaking my mask. All the pain flooded back and I was going to beat it for once. I stormed back to the garage. Everyone was working and seemed completely fine… well until they saw me.

"Ash what's wrong?" Vince said running over to me.

"Is it true? Are you pulling some job?" I asked pushing his arms away from me. Everyone looked over at us now.

"It's not like that," Vince said in a lower tone.

"V are you really going to do this to me again? You promised, promised it wouldn't happen that you wouldn't hurt me again," I said feeling myself getting weaker.

"It's an easy one time thing Ash, let me explain," he said.

"Don't I'm done. I said before walking out the back door. No one moved as I passed them. My keys were on the table and I tried to grab them before a large hand stopped me.

"Let me drive you," Rome said. I turned and slapped him in one swift movement.

"Did you know?" I asked. He stared at me for a long moment.

"They have been talking about it for a few days now but I didn't know it was decided on," he explained.

"You of all people! How can you do this?" I asked breaking. Tears poured down my face and my knees became weak. He pulled me into him for support. "All this time you spent trying to earn my trust and then you're going to do this to me. Why?" I mumbled into his shirt.

"Nothing has happened yet," he whispered. His hand was gently rubbing my back.

"Ash let me explain," I heard Dom's deep voice behind me. I shook my head and felt Rome lift me off the ground. I wrapped m legs around him and my arms around his neck. I continued to cry and he just walked towards his car. I didn't look at any one or anything. He dropped me gently to my feet and I was losing it more and I knew why. I grabbed his shirt in my hands and tried to stop crying but failed.

"I want you Rome, I want you but I can't if you do this to me," I choked out before the sobs over powered me. His arms wrapped around me and they were strong and warm and that hurt even more.

Kazy's POV

"Brian you have to stop it's not worth it," I begged.

"Kazy it's easy money and no one will get hurt you have to trust us," he said sitting down with me on the back patio.

"I don't want you to do this," I whispered.

"It's going to help us take care of you girls, you will see. Don't you trust me and Dom. Would we eve risk hurting you girls?" he asked. It made sense but I was so worried there was no way to guarantee a perfect job. I didn't even know what the job was but it didn't matter there was always a risk.

"I shouldn't have told Ash," I said after calming down.

"I really wish you hadn't heard it at all. We could have pulled it off with no one knowing and then we wouldn't have needed to worry you girls."

"Did Mia know?" I asked.

"Yes, I can't keep things from Mia. We have a life together where there are no secrets," he said lowering his voice.

"I guess Dom and I don't have that," I mumbled.

"You can't compare relationships like that it's not fair," he said.

"I know," I agreed. Dom and I had a very different kind of relationship from Mia and Brian and I was fine with that. I wouldn't want to be them, it just wasn't for me. "You think Ash will be okay?" I asked.

"Once everything is over she will be fine. I should be able to calm her down later tonight and Rome being with her now is good. They love each other."

"No they don't they barley know each other," I commented.

"It doesn't matter I can see it. That's why she's so scared f him because of how much she loves him already. He is the perfect person to help cradle her," he explained. "I'm glad you are strong enough for these things," he said patting me on the back.

"I know that Dom and you guys only do these things for us and I trust you guys," I agreed.

"I love you baby sister, you make things like this easier and I'm glad you understand," he said leaning over and giving me an awkward hug.

"I know you do," I joked hugging him back. I knew my trust was well placed in these boys and that they wouldn't hurt me or Mia or risk our happiness or the team for any job. Things were going to be fine and Ash would see that.

**A/N**

**Here is the next chapter I will update it this week again I promise! So sorry for the delay but I will be better I promise! Please review it with any ideas I love getting input. There are still things I'm thinking about so you're idea might be really helpful. Thank you for reading! **


	15. Chapter 16

Ash's POV

Anger, sadness, rage, and then depression, the emotions took turns flashing through me. Rome just held onto me. We were… well I'm not sure where we were. I assumed it was Rome's apartment but I'd never been over so I really couldn't tell you. He was supposed to be living with Brian and Mia for a little but with all the unpacked boxes and lack of furniture it seemed as though he had just moved in. We were sitting in the middle of what I assumed was the living room; it was just a wide-open space with wooden floors. I was currently sitting on his lap with my legs wrapped around him. I hadn't said much besides a few choice curse words.

"You are just like all of them," I cried. His shirt was soaked with tears and even though I hated him I couldn't pry myself away from him. He took the hits when I became angry and let me sob when I was saddened. He didn't say anything; he hadn't said anything since I lost it. All these emotional changes were draining me and I was suddenly exhausted. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. It only took him a minute before he realized I was done. He stood up effortlessly and walked me into a back room. He laid me down on the large bed but didn't let go of me, mostly because I was clinging onto him. It did feel good to stretch my legs but I wrapped them around his legs the second I could. I kept my face buried in his chest refusing to look at him. He didn't fight me, he tightened his arms around me and I started crying again.

"I want you Rome, I want you but if you do this then I can't. Please don't do this to me," I begged. He remained quite still and soon I was asleep.

Kazy's POV

"She's still not answering," Brian said. Everyone was outback trying to decide what to do.

"You can't blame her for reacting like this," Vince said.

"She knows what it means to be part of this team. She should trust us," Dom answered. "Why the hell isn't Rome answering his phone?!" He barked.

"I'm sure he is just taking care of Ash," Mia spoke up. She had been pretty quite this whole time.

"Rome doesn't need to take care of her; I need to explain things to her. He has no idea how to handle her. He shouldn't even be with her!" Vince said, becoming more enraged.

"I can take care of her!" Everyone turned their neck to see Rome at the doorway. Vince stood up and Dom had to stop him before he reached the door.

"Where is she?!" Vince demanded.

"I took her to my place, she is asleep," Rome said, brushing past the guys and taking a seat joining our circle.

"Is she alright?" I asked, barley whispering.

"No, of course she's not," he snapped back.

"Once we pull this job and everything goes well, she will be fine. She will see there was no reason to worry." Brian said.

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Rome asked. "I'm out; I'm not pulling this job with you guys. I can't do that to her."

"What about us?! We are supposed to be a team, a family and you are just thinking about yourself," Mia said.

"Yeah, come on Rome," Brian added.

"What about Ash, you saw what just hearing about this did to her, all of you are prepared to do this to her again?" he asked.

"Nothing's going to happen; once the job is done she will recover. We need you to do it," Dom said joining us again with a calmer Vince.

"I think this is it for her, how many times can you ask her to trust you when you keep lying to her?" Rome asked.

"Like you know her so well?" Vince fired.

"I have eyes! I see what this is doing to her and I won't do it!"

"Get your shit in line Rome!" Dom ordered. "You too Vince!" They both became more reserved. "We will pull this job and take care of Ash after. It's only two days away. If she wants to stay with Rome that's what she will do. Everyone will act normal and things will be normal."

Things were quite for a long time. Everyone seemed to be thinking and taking in the command. I really had nothing to say. I was worried about everyone and concerned Ash would start something. We had finally gotten our shit together and then all this happens. I was not a fan of them pulling this job but Brain said it was no risk and a necessity.

"I don't want her staying with him!" Vince said.

"Why?! Because she might be happy?" Rome barked.

"Enough!" Dom yelled. Rome stood up and stormed out.

"I don't care what you say, she is not staying with Rome. I will tear down that apartment before I let him take advantage of my baby sister," Vince said.

"If she is stable there then that's exactly where she will stay. You want to make things harder on her?" Dom asked. It seemed Vince didn't have an answer. Dom nodded before heading inside. Brian followed right after him and a second later so did Mia. I waited and Vince came and sat next to me.

"You sure have been quite," he noted.

"Not really sure what to say," I admitted.

"What do you think?" he asked turning to look at me.

"I don't want you guys to do this. I have a bad feeling something is going to go wrong and not only can Ash not handle this but neither can this team. Things started to become good around here; this job is screwing everything else up."

"Dom says we need to pull this so that's what we will do," Vince said simply. I nodded thinking about how blindly everyone followed Dom, I know he did things with the best intensions but maybe someone should challenge him, maybe that's what Ash was trying to do. I stood up and walked into the garage. Everyone was working like nothing had happened, except Rome was gone. I headed for Dom's Charger.

"Where are you going?" Dom asked, surprising me from behind. He grabbed onto my arm and spun me around.

"I thought I would go get lunch for everyone, food always seems to help you guys," I lied.

"Lunch sounds good about now," he smiled. He leaned down and kissed me before releasing me. I smiled and hoped in the car heading for the freeway.

Ash's POV

"Hey beautiful," Rome said in a whisper. He walked into the bedroom where I was watching T.V. I had nothing to say but so much on my mind. He walked over and lay right next to me. After a solid minute of fighting the urge I couldn't help but lean my head on his shoulder. He pulled me tightly against him and I wrapped my arms around his torso. "I brought you some food," he whispered, stroking my hair.

"Are you going to pull this job?" I asked.

There was a long pause. "I don't know," he replied. I appreciated the honestly, even though it wasn't the answer I wanted to hear.

"I don't know what to do…"

"I don't either baby girl." My grip became tighter around him.

"They all want me to trust them, but how can I?"

"Just trust me," he said.

"Why should I do that?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"Because I have never hurt you, and because I would do anything to make you happy," he explained.

"You're about to hurt me…"

"You don't know that," he said.

"Don't I?" I asked looking up at him. He shook his head and it made me laugh a little. He was ridiculous. "So food?" I asked. He nodded and scooped me out of bed. "I don't really want a sandwich though…" I smiled. He dropped me down onto the marble counter and I was able to keep my legs around him.

"You don't huh?" he asked. I laughed and shook my head. "Well princess please share what you would like?"

"Hmm, I demand a cheeseburger," I declared. Rome laughed and walked over to the table, opened the box and showed me there was a plain cheeseburger with all the fixings on the side.

"Your wish is my command," he said presenting me the food. I was shocked. 95% of the time we got takeout I always wanted a club sandwich but Rome had managed to get me just what I wanted on this rare occasion.

"How do you do it?" I asked with a grin.

"I guess I'm just programed to make you happy," he replied casually. I couldn't hide my smile.

"Where is your food?" I asked.

"I'm not hungry." I almost gaged. Rome as always hungry… and I do mean always.

"Since when?!" I asked.

"Since my baby became so upset," he replied honestly. I was stunned. I put the food aside and reached out for him. He allowed me to reach him and lifted me off the table and carried me over to the couch. I ate half the burger before becoming sick, it wasn't the food but the situation was back to my attention even though Rome was trying to distract me.

"Why aren't you working?" I asked.

"And leave you here alone? What do you take me for?"

"If I asked you to leave would you?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I would give you anything you asked for, but you cant asked me for that," he said.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"You just cant, go ahead and try."

I thought about it. I was about to say it when I realized he would actually leave if I asked him to, and at this point that would be the last thing I wanted. I didn't want to be alone and he was the only person I could stand to be around.

"What happens if they pull this job and nothing happens?" Rome asked, as he stroked my neck.

"It doesn't matter," I mumbled.

"Why not baby?"

"Because no matter what they say… there will always be one more job." Rome didn't say anything, because he knew I was right. This wasn't the fist time he'd been told this is the last job to be pulled and because it would never stop I couldn't be around to wait for disaster to happen again, because I wouldn't be able to recover this time, and I knew it. I survived years without the team and while I was much happier with them I knew I needed to protect myself, as selfish as it sounds I need to do what I need and clearly the team wasn't worried about me.

"You are right," Rome said.

"Are you pulling this job with them?" I asked. I had already asked but I needed to know.

"Why am I the only person you are asking?" he asked. I wiggled my way around so I was now sitting on his lap facing him.

"I think you are the only person who loves," I whispered.

"Vince loves you more than anything," Rome countered quickly.

"Not more than Dom." I felt the tears coming again. I had comes to terms with this fact years ago. When Vince got out of the hospital and focused on meeting up with Dom, I knew from then on that no matter how protecting he was and what he said Dom was the most important person he had. I am not even sure he realized it but I had.

"Brian and Mia love you too Ash," not more than each other or he team. Brian maybe but never more than Mia."

"Dom never stopped loving you," Rome said, I could tell he was being careful seeing as tears slowly fell from my eyes.

"You know I used to think I was everything to him, but the day he left me alone outside the hospital I knew I wasn't. Kazy is crazy if she thinks he is everything to him, I honestly never have figured it out but I know it will never be a women, it will always be the team." Tears began to fall harder and I was slowly losing a grip on myself.

"Am I wrong Rome?" I asked.

"Wrong about who?" he asked. I could tell the things I had said took him by surprise. He was thinking.

"About you? Please tell me I'm not wrong." I grabbed onto him and started balling again. He ad never said anything about loving me and I had never said anything about it to him but I knew he loved me but what I didn't know was if that was enough. Rome held me tighter than he ever had before. I was confident not even Dom would rip me out of his arms.

"Am I wrong?"

**A/N: I need help! I dont know how to finish it off : ( that's why I have not updated but please how should it all end? I will finish it in the next and final chapter I just dont know how to do it. Review please! **


	16. Chapter 17

Ash's POV

Rome was asleep when I woke up at 3 a.m. I couldn't sleep. I decided to take a shower to try and calm my nerves; I knew it was getting really close to the job day. After the burning water had loosened up all my muscles I felt even more awake. I walked back into the bedroom and saw Rome was passed out. I got dressed and grabbed my keys and left. When I pulled up to the front of the house I took a deep breath and prepared myself for a screaming battle but when I walked in I found Dom on the couch…. Alone, no Kazy in sight.

"Dom," I whispered, shaking him a little. He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the couch with him. I lost my balance and crashed down next to him.

"I'm sorry, lets kiss and make up," Dom said, he was clearly still sleeping and he sounded all groggy. I realized he thought I was Kazy, before I knew what I was doing I rolled onto my side so I was facing him and we kissed. And we kept kissing. I could say he rolled me and his hand on my back was keeping me pressed against him but it just wasn't true. The second my lips touched his it was like a time machine. I felt like I was just out of college and things were perfect between us, but I wasn't a college girl anymore and things weren't perfect between us and there was Kazy… oh my god Kazy. I shoved away from him causing myself to fall off the couch. The ground was hard and I felt the full force of my body hit it.

"Ash are you okay?!" Dom asked. He rolled onto the floor next to me and grabbed my arm helping me up.

"Don't touch me," I said, yanking my arm away from him. Why did I just do that? I sat on the floor and we looked at each other for a full minute.

"I thought you were Kazy," he finally said.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. I covered my mouth to stop from crying.

"It's not your fault, I did it all." We both knew he was lying. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Where is Rome?"

Rome. I felt myself about to be sick. I also couldn't remember why I came here. I didn't know what to do and before I could think I was asking the last question I wanted to know the answer to.

"Did you really think it was Kazy?" The way he kissed me it was just too similar to how he kissed me all those years ago. I couldn't believe he kissed Kazy the way he kissed me. The look on his face told me he knew exactly who he was kissing.

"I don't know what I am doing here, I have to go. I am so sorry," I said scrambling. Dom followed me out to my car and didn't let me open the door when I reached it.

"Please don't go," He asked.

"Look you thought it was Kazy okay? It was dark and you were basically asleep still. You heard a girls voice in the middle of the night at your house and who else would it be? You thought it was Kazy."

"I knew when I grabbed you. Kazy doesn't feel like this." He moved his hand under my shirt and traced his fingertips over my stomach and around my back. It was just like old times. He knew I loved the light touch over my abdomen. "She doesn't fee like this either," he leaned in and kissed me.

This was different though and I was thinking straight. I pushed him back after his lips touched mine for no more than a second. Dom and me were over and I remembered why I came here and suddenly my mind had changed completely.

"I remember why I came here," I said.

"Clearly not for the reason I want," he mumbled, stepping back from me.

"I came to tell you I am leaving. Getting away from you and this craziness."

"What about Vince? Rome? Brian?" he asked.

"They made their choice when they decided to pull this job tomorrow. And if I'm being honest they made their choice years ago, and it took me till now to realize it. I will always be second to whatever you order and that's not good enough for me. You should be with Kazy, she is right for you."

"You are going to break Vince's heart," he said.

"I guess we will finally be even then."

That took Dom by surprise. He knew I was right but clearly wasn't expecting me to be so blunt about it. The more I spoke the more I realized jus how right I was. I was shaking inside but I wasn't going to let Dom see that. I opened the car door and stepped in but Dom grabbed the door as I tried to close it.

"So now you're all about getting even?" he asked. This was one of those moments Dom tried to use wisdom and tried to use your feelings and insecurities against you. "Where are you going to go? Racing isn't easy when no one knows you."

"No one knows me? Dom's Ex, Trans Ex, Vince's baby sister? Sounds like I will make a lot of friends without even racing. You made sure I'd be someone when you decided to leave me. People know who I am."

"You don't need to do this," he said.

"You are right I don't need to do it. I could get over this job being pulled and I could get past the betrayal but I don't need to. Know why? Because I don't need you."

I slammed the door closed, ripping it out of his hand and backing out. I didn't watch him stand there; I was done caring about his judgments. I was done caring about everyone actually, as I got further away I realized there was one person I owed and the thought of what happened had broken through my mask and I lost it. I cried, there were sad tears and angry tears and I cried about things I'd never cried over before. I ended up pulling over because I couldn't even see the road. I cried over what happened years ago. Over my brothers arm, over them leaving. Over Vince choosing Dom not me. I cried over my mom's death and my father doing it. I was shaking so hard in my car. It was still so early in the morning but I needed help. I pulled out my phone and pressed the only speed dialed number I had.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was groggy I clearly woke him up.

"Help… I cant… please" I choked out between sobs. I started coughing, choking on my own tears.

"Where are you baby girl?" Rome asked. I tried to speak but it just came out as a squeak. "Don't move, I'll come find you. Just stay put." The call ended and I continued to lose it. I couldn't tell you how long it took for Rome to find me; it felt like a second before he was opening my door. He ripped me out of the car and I was in his arms. I latched onto him and balled even harder if that was possible. He held me and I could tell he didn't know what to do.

"I have to get out of here," I managed to mumble into his shoulder.

"We can go back to my apartment," he whispered rubbing my back.

"NO!" I pulled away so I could see his face. "I need to leave, right now. I need to get far away from here."

"Okay we can go, but we have to go back and get a few things alright? Clothes and passports okay?" Rome asked. I nodded and latched back onto him. He leaned into my car to the best of his ability and took my keys out of the ignition, closed the door and locked the car. He didn't even try and put me down. He wiggled us into the driver seat of his car and hit the road. When we reached his apartment, he got us inside and then gently eased me onto the ground. I did everything I could to stay in his arms.

"Baby I don't ever want to let go of you, but if you can just stay here we can leave sooner. Is that okay?" he asked. The way he looked at me… I'd never seen anything like it. I knew if I said no he would carry me around but I wanted to leave and I agreed. He still hesitated, but put me down and ran into the other room. It was only a few minutes later when he returned back with two bags.

"You stopped crying," he said, with a smile. I nodded because I was scared if I opened my mouth the tears would return. "Where is your passport?" he asked.

"Home," I whispered.

"Do you want to wait till the morning to go get it?" he asked. I shook my head and stared to panic that he would make me wait and I didn't have my car now to leave. Tears escaped my eyes but Rome pulled to him before I could loose it. "We will go now." He put his free arm under my butt and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around him and he headed for the car. He dropped me right outside the passenger's door and went to throw the bags in the trunk. I got in and balled up. We were outside my house before I was ready. I saw Vince's car in the driveway.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rome asked. I knew he was watching me stare down this car. I opened the door before he had even cut the engine. I opened the unlocked door and walked in, I headed straight upstairs to my room. I pulled my biggest bag out of the closet and started throwing clothes and everything I could find in. I grabbed my backpack from college and put all the important paper work, my diploma and other financial things inside. I took the bags and ran down the stairs.

I had been in such a rush that I hadn't seen Vince asleep on the couch. The only time Vince slept on the couch was because I couldn't sleep or because he was worried. I knew he was worried about this job and probably me. It made me hesitate but not for more than a second. I no longer owed him anything, and I didn't feel bad for walking out on him when he had done the same to me. I wasn't trying to get even but it just worked out that way. Rome was standing by the car when I walked out, he ran over and grabbed the bag out of my hands but I held onto my backpack, it not only had important paper work but all my spare cash which was more than any of the guys probably thought, along with the money I had in the bank.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I looked up at him and realized he was about to give up everything for me.

"Why are you doing this with me?" I asked.

"I don't want to, I want to stay and have you work things out with everyone, be a part o f the team. I like it here and love the family the team has created for me, but I see that's not what's best for you. And right now all I can think about is how to make you happy. If I thought you'd be happy without me I wouldn't go, but when I got your call I knew this is what you needed and I just want to give you everything.

"Rome… I love you." He smiled and kissed me.

"I know you do baby girl and I want to spend everyday proving I deserve it, and telling you how much I love you."

Tears… as if I hadn't cried enough. Rome hugged me tightly, but I think he knew these were a different type of tears. He kissed the top of my head before pulling back from me so he could get a look at me.

"Where ever you want to go, we will go." I nodded. He tucked me into the car and headed around to the drivers seat. This was right for me this is what I needed. Vince was right all those years ago when he was raining me. I wasn't meant to be apart of this team, I never belonged anywhere near them, he was right. I'd have to tell him one day. But right now I needed to focus on me and the man next to me.

"Where are we going baby girl?" Rome asked.

"Far, far away."

**A/N I think I have one more chapter before wrapping this up! Can't wait to hear what you guys think, I could always bring them back or let Rome and Ash run away and be happy. One more couple to warp up. I have a feeling it wont be as happy. What do you think?**


End file.
